A L I E N
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: When Talwyn informs Ratchet and Clank about a bizarre planet coded Alpha 9 in the deepest ends of the Polaris Galaxy, the heroes are truly in for a big surprise.
1. I: Alpha 9

**Ratchet & Clank: ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter I: Alpha 9**

* * *

 _ **A**_ lpha 9. Cursed. Ghostly. Haunted. Hundreds of words of the same code are rumored among the cosmos of the Polaris Galaxy. Ever since the eerie, unearthly, and phenomenal creatures known as the Nether overrun the galaxy a year ago, thousands of residents quaver in anxiety, fearing for what can come next.

The Polaris Defense Force has ventured, endeavored to take action, trying everything they can to make the galaxies and even the universe safe. Talwyn, head of the defense force, has conjectured on what could possibly be coming. Lately, the bases have been interfered, and countless of slaughters have followed. Who knew how treacherous these unknown creatures could be?

Talwyn examines her holographic maps, her data, anything to conclude and extrapolate this all. Lately, she felt devastated at Cronk and Zephyr's passing. Her heart wrench with sorrow, as Ratchet and Clank are the only people she has left now. Out of all the things, she missed her father…. and yet she still believes that he's out there…somewhere.

An update shapes onto her screen, and red blinking lights obviously meaning danger. She quirks a brow in fret, agonizing on what could this be about. A large planet came into view, about the size of Mars but two times larger.

It is an extraordinary lavender color, as various canyons and mountains litter it. Two suns, a red dwarf and a yellow dwarf, are shown in the reddish-yellow sky. Caves are represented as shelter, as the area among the planet is pretty much a wasteland, deserted and scorching.

What distressed Talwyn the most is what began to crawl out of the caves. Slithering out are ebony black monsters, eye golden and have razor sharp, rotten yellow teeth lined up against the jaw lines. Keen, horned claws retract out of its scrawny fingertips. It is the shape of a serpent, or rather a dragon. It even has a large tail covered in spikes.

Talwyn can only gawk in awestruck, reverential of this new discovery. She can only watch as the phenomenon scratch the screen with its claws, causing her monitor to turn static and shut it off. She couldn't believe it. She roams around the Apogee Space Station, quickly typing on a keyboard from her transmitter, hoping to communicate with her friends.

"Please you two…please pick up."

* * *

The intergalactic duo is in the sweltering planet known as Veldin. The arid, fertile world is as ordinary as it could have ever been. Peaceful, parched, and dry.

Ratchet and Clank are working in Ratchet's little workshop, building a new invention that the Lombax mechanic suggested. Ratchet wipes sweat off of his forehead, breathing heavily.

"Alright pal…. we're almost finished," he muttered tiredly, turning his wrench around to tighten the bolts of the machine. "Just…. one more…. screw." He sighs in relief, gazing at his masterpiece.

Kyzil Plateau is as blazing as ever, being an arid desert planet itself. Several years ago it was used to be destroyed by Drek's Deplanetizer, but luckily the galactic heroes demolished it, as it was their first time saving a galaxy.

"Isn't it great, Clank?" Ratchet spat, emerald eyes targeting his creation with thrill.

Clank taps his chin with a finger, humming curiously as he focuses onto the handiwork. The distinctive design is making a rather advanced display of Clank's original Robo-wings but the wings are two times longer, to have a rather immense wingspan. All in all, the minute robot enjoyed it.

"It's a prodigious and marvelous model, Ratchet," he responds, clearly impressed. "However…. how do you suppose we try this improbable design?"

Ratchet contemplates, dwelling on how this could work. Analyzing his blueprints over and over, an idea spark.

"Well, you see pal," he elucidates sharply, holding the robo-wings in his arms. "We zip these on you just like the previous adjustments made for you. These work all the same like the old ones, but they'll be faster. We can finally dash through the atmosphere."

' _The atmosphere?'_ Clank mulls in nerves. He knew how reckless his friend is, going to extremes, but sometimes he worries that he'll get himself hurt.

"Ratchet…. are you…. positive?" he inquired, hesitant and uncertain.

Ratchet immediately could inspect the once senior caretaker's apprehension. He know at times he's risky and over adventurous, being foolhardy through thick and thin, but he can get himself and Clank in jeopardy.

He wouldn't let anything happen to Clank. Not by a long shot.

"Don't worry pal, everything is going to be o-"

A loud, blaring noise of beeping halts his sentence as his communicator goes off. The mechanic and the robot exhange unhinging and agonizing glances, before the Lombax places his communicator out of his pocket, aware that it's Talwyn who's messaging them.

"Tal?" he queries, wondering what this is all about.

"Ratchet," Talwyn ripostes in panic, a shaky, prolonged breath coming from her. "Remember when the Progs created that rift by the Dimesionator?"

Ratchet's grip on the object tightens, as his other hand curls up to a fist. _'This isn't a good sign, isn't it?'_

"Yeah…. of course I do."

Even Clank is at a loss at this, and that would seem so…. strange and bizarre.

"Well…" Talwyn began, gulping before continuing. "…Let's just say more creatures have been released."

Ratchet gawks at the revelation, eyes wide as saucers.

"What? That's crazy!" he debated in possible denial, flabbergasted. "How…. how did that happen? We closed the rift!"

Talwyn exhales somberly, her breathing rigid by fear. "Apparently some weren't sucked into it…. But these aren't Nethers. They're an entirely new species."

Ratchet can feel that his abdomen is in dense knots, giving a very tense feeling. This entire situation is utterly petrifying.

"Wh…. What… What are they?" he stumbled uneasily; clearly disliking the condition they are all in.

Clank anticipated on this all. Not once has he been at such a loss. To unable to follow up on how he can possibly elaborate. It's so troubling.

"They are known as the Nebulion," Talwyn stammered, her voice now steady yet still in tremors. The duo has never heard her to be so afraid. "They come from a planet known as Nebula B24, it is known to be the most treacherous planet in the Polaris Galaxy."

Ratchet and Clank could only listen in detail, puzzling over about the perilous world. If these creatures are as murderous as Talwyn say they are, then they are in deep unpleasantness and misfortune.

"Don't be scared, Tal," the mechanic guarantees softly. "We'll take care of this one."

Even though he knows of the vicious aliens lurking on Nebula B24, that won't stop him from saving the galaxy and possibly the universe once again.

Clank recognized the precarious dilemma also, but being the robot that he is known for, he's determined to stop these beasts.

"Ms. Apogee," he fumbled in clarity, motivation striking his tone. "You can count on us."

That didn't soften Talwyn's concern of them. As she said before, they are all that she has left now. If she lost them, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Alright… just…. Be careful," she vocalized anxiously, before the communicator shuts down the transmission.

Ratchet places it back in his pocket, gripping onto his wrench in a solid, tight grasp. His viridescent orbs gleaming in courage.

"Ready, pal?" he questioned in spirit, to which Clank's optic, verdant eyes narrow in the same feeling.

"I am ready," he answered in obstinacy, fists balling up in perseverance.

They both immediately bolt to Aphelion, leaping into the ship. Already there were the coordinates to the planet, sent by Talwyn. The two are in complete moxie to blast off.

"Aphelion," Ratchet commanded sharply, pressing buttons on his panel. "Send us in warp drive."

Aphelion's boosters flare up tremendously and remarkably, going at top, incredible speed.

"Warp drive commencing. You might want to hold on something tight."

Ratchet's eyes lit up. _'What did she mean by that?'_

"Wait….wha-"

 _He never got to finish his sentence as Aphelion thrusts out of Veldin's orbit._

* * *

It took me two years to accomplish my goal of starting a Ratchet & Clank full-fledged story. I am so glad that I am finally starting this and I can actually have the plans for everything. Loads of things inspire this story, especially our main aliens. Heck, even "Alien: Isolation" inspire me to make the aliens.

I hope I did everyone in character; it's a huge pet peeve of mine. I don't favor in OOC content unless it's reasonable or AU. Anyway, this story starts a year after Into The Nexus, just in case you want to know where this all takes place.

Chapter 2 will be coming soon and will introduce how Nebula B24 is really like. Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated.


	2. II: Precarious

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter II: Precarious**

* * *

The journey to Planet Nebula B24 is rather quite a dangerous one, as it is in the deepest regions of the Polaris Galaxy. The race, Nebulion, has been living there for a while, ever since they were free from the rift.

What Ratchet wanted to know was if they were from the Netherverse just like the Nethers. Were they? Or are they from an entirely different dimension? There's no telling now…. The Dimensionator's destroyed.

As they are soaring through the stars, they can obviously spot the remarkable differences within this sector. A moon made of pillars of ice for example or even a pretty good-sized yellow dwarf star.

The duo has never passed the Zarkov Sector… until now. What will lie there? They may never know. Will this new sector be more dangerous than the Zarkov Sector? They're going to have to find out.

Being rather bored, Ratchet set his radio to House Of Synth, listening to space funk. Clank engrossed himself into a book, labeled _"Spyro: Dawn Of The Dragon."_ They would take the chance to relax and ease themselves before approaching upon Nebula B24.

What could be there was no telling. Talwyn sure gave them some descriptions but that wouldn't compare to the experience they have to endure.

Such tales of this sector, the Andromeda Sector, has been coded Alpha 9 by those titans.

What baffles both Ratchet and Clank is that they haven't even known about this until now. Talwyn learned about this not too long ago as well. These mammoths have been living in the galaxy for over a year now.

Ratchet observed the sector, his keen emerald irises pinpointing at every direction. The tunes have provided him to diminish his anxiety, but he has the feeling in his gut that something might lunge at them.

These Nebulions might scare him more than the Tetramites. Oh, how he _despised_ those critters.

Taking a moment to cease from reading his fantasy novel, Clank's optic eyes study at the Lombax in concern. There is no doubt in his mind that something is bugging his friend, no matter what it could be he wants to wonder why is Ratchet feeling this way. This anxious. His lucky guess is the Nebulions.

His fixed look gives the mechanic nerves, and he flicked to auto-pilot, eyeballing the tiny android. Now that he has his attention, Clank has the chance to speak.

"…Ratchet, are you alright?" he quizzed in sympathy. "You seem…. Apprehensive."

Ratchet can tell he has been trepidatious in these past several hours; his heart is in his mouth by worrying about the Nebulions over and over. It reminded him so much of his escape from Mr. Eye, or the return of the Cragmites on Planet Reepor. He couldn't lie to Clank, as Clank can obviously know when he lies.

"Yes, pal… I am worried," he replied in distress. "Remember the Nethers? The cragmites? Who knows how deadly the Nebulions could be?"

Clank could tell how stressed Ratchet became. Things weren't simple as they were a few years ago. In fact, things are becoming more and more difficult. Less elementary. The small robot knew the consequences and of what has become of his friend. His best friend.

"Ratchet…" he proclaimed, in an attempt to soothe his companion's nerves. "Ratchet…. Listen." His tone is remarkably compassionate. Something that is quite admirable from him. Something that Ratchet appreciates.

"No matter how bad things are now… no matter how laborious and back-breathing things get… we have each other. We can make it through this, Ratchet… together. You… you taught me that… didn't you?"

He's right. Ratchet did teach him that before. That he couldn't worry about things in the past, that he should look to the future. They have to go forward. No matter how deadly the situation will get.

He places a gloved hand on his shoulder, a bright smile crossing his face.

"Thanks pal…"

Clank returned the favor by a wide smile of his own, optic eyes gleaming in happiness.

Before the duo can discuss on anything else, they felt gravity shifting, being yank into a strong, inescapable gravitational pull. With wide eyes, they set eyes on their starship accelerating into the atmosphere of Nebula B24.

Ratchet frantically press on multiple buttons, pulling back on the handles to cease the force, but how could anyone stop a force such as gravity?

He espied that they are reaching further and further into the planet. Sweaty hands trying to get Aphelion to land safely. His heartbeat is racing, pummeling through his chest. His orbs of jade shining effectively, casting his panic.

Clank grip on the edges of his seat, his own eyes wide as dinner plates. He can discern Aphelion faintly shouting that they are about to crash, but it was barely decipherable under the blaring, warning alarms.

"Ratchet-" He began, but he couldn't finish his sentence. The collision has beaten him to that.

Aphelion impacts the violet, earthly ground of the planet, spiraling tremendously out of control. Her wings are viciously torn apart by the derailment, and she skid across the terra firma, in sparks as she is scraped up.

Ratchet places a hand on his chest, taking rigid, raspy breathes to calm himself down. He is in cold sweat, jittery and yet relieved that he and Clank are alive. The first thing he can see on the planet is… purple. The entire planet is a rocky terrain. Odd for a planet like this perhaps.

"Clank… you… you alright buddy?" he questioned, taking a breather.

Clank blinks several times, flabbergasted. What was there he could say at this point? A few hours into the adventure, and they're immediately at the planet. After spending a moment to think and compose himself, he finally stare at the mechanic.

"I…. I am fine, Ratchet. You?"

Ratchet sighs sharply and shakily at the same time, wanting to wash off his anxiety.

"Yeah…. I'm okay."

He descries the eerie, silent, and vague atmosphere. The first thing that pops in his mind is _**HOT.**_ He begins to sweat as the torrid temperature strikes at him. He sure picked a bad day to wear black armor.

After unveiling the hatch of his starship, Clank and him peer keenly among their surroundings. The fulvous sky, shining in significance by the scarlet and cadmium yellow dwarf heavenly bodies known as suns flare harshly, their rays of sunlight radiate on the crust of the planet. The lilac mountains spike up like daggers, a peak so sharp that it could cut right through your flesh. The plum-colored underground chambers are obscured by the darkness. There is no telling of what could come out of those caves.

Ratchet has never undergo this much perturbation before. Sweat collected at his brows, beads of it pouring down on his face. No matter how much he tried to hide it, his eyes flash with tension. The grasp on his wrench tightens. He even wanted to throw out the RYNO out in case any beasts came crawling out.

Clank, though in inquietude himself, scours and examines the habitat of the Nebulions. Statistics and data fill his vision, acquiring information immediately. His gears rotate as he surveys further as the knowledge sends to his CPU. Once he got what he needed, his optics widen in complete nervousness.

' _Oh dear….'_ He thought anxiously.

He can already feel them coming, as he immediately draws out his time bomb. His optics narrow in determination. He can't quiver in terror; he has to be alert of this world. He needs to be very, very careful.

"Ratchet…" he whispered softly eyeing him for a mili-second glaring at the caves. "Be mindful… you need to be vigilant."

Ratchet jolts, clicking out of his dread in a flash. He scrolls through his arsenal, carrying out his dual combusters. He aims them directly at the caverns, ogling them cautiously. His eyes give a fiery characteristic. He's not going down easy, and without a fight.

"I got this one, pal," he whispered back just as softly, glazing at the creatures' hiding spots.

His mind wanders back to Orxon, Kogor Refinery. The poisonous outlook, the alien swarmers came launching at him, the high-pitched scream of the screamers, the vicious swipes of the toxic crabs, he recalled it all. On his first visit on that rock, he never wanted to look back.

A shriek that cursed the skies broke him out of his thoughts, and Clank clutched tensely on his time bomb.

The hollers become louder and louder. They take a few steps back… and the first thing that came jumping at them bewilders them, shock them, and terrify them at once.

 _THIS is not normal._

* * *

Wow, this one was surely a blast to do. I flippin' love putting all the details of Nebula B24 in there, I hope it gave you that creepy vibe I was going for. Also, I did include a lot of references in there, some are obvious, and others are just a trip down memory lane.

I hope this chapter was definitely worth the wait. In the next chapter…. You'll see how the Nebulions really act and how vicious they really are.


	3. III: Merciless Monsters

**ALIEN**

By Spacewonder368

Author's note: Nebulion is pronounced "Ne-boo-lie-on," just to let you know.

* * *

 **Chapter III: Merciless Monsters**

* * *

The brute dives right towards them, jaw open and snarling. It zips in an incredible speed, and with no time to spare, Clank pitches his time bomb at it. Cyan light and energy spreads among the monster, having it halt in slow motion.

Ratchet cringes at the sight, backing away slowly in nerves. His heartbeat echoes in his large ears, and his heart thumps aggressively within his thorax. Never has he seen a creature this…. This grotesque.

His index fingers trembles on the triggers of his combustors, threatening to shoot. He didn't understand. Why is he hesitating? Normally he is so… so trigger happy, but now… he couldn't even shoot. He was in such a frozen stance that he doesn't even notice that his knees are buckling, and his breathing become rigid, shaky.

Clank observes his frightened trance as he focuses onto the nightmarish monster. It was obvious that the time bomb wouldn't last. Being alarmed of his friend's stature, he scurries over and leaps up to him, pushing him down onto the dusty ground.

A few mili-seconds later, a ticking noise went off, and the Nebulion breaks free. It unleashes an ear-splitting screech, claws drawn out, and tail flicking in a fast pace. It once again jumps at the duo, but luckily Clank tosses another time bomb.

That roar snaps Ratchet out of his fear-induced trance, alerting him to the danger. He stands up, and blasts lasers from his pistols. He wasn't certain as to why he froze up earlier, but he's back in action now. This time he wouldn't be stuck like a statue.

The intense beams of coherent monochromatic light impacts onto the Nebulion; causing it to growl. It swiftly twirls into the dense fog, as the dusty mist surrounds the heroes.

Ratchet's olive eyeballs shot up with dread, searching among the haze in consternation. He can feel his guns slipping through his fingers, and he clutches onto them so they wouldn't fall. It came clear to him that he's sweating. _'Am I really that afraid?'_ he wondered.

"Clank, can you locate where it went on your radar?" he questioned, surprised to hear his own tone being anxious.

Clank hurriedly checks on his radar, searching for any dots on there. His optics grows to the size of Obani moons, as all he can find is a blank screen. _Nothing_ is on there. He tried again. The screen didn't change.

"Umm…. Clank?" Ratchet demanded; sounding more distressed. "Anytime now?"

Clank turns his head to him, his optics scrunch up in aversion. Ratchet can feel the butterflies in his stomach right now. When his buddy is in unease that means tribulation.

"Ratchet…" the little android mutters, fright controlling his body language. His grip is aggressively tight on his screen, as if it could threaten to break. "My charts show nothing…. They don't even acknowledge the Nebulions' existence."

Ratchet didn't want to believe it, but Clank is right. He knows he's right. If nobody knows what these things are, then it's not a mystery as why they can't be shown on the radar.

The soiled murk makes it nearly impractical for them to see. They have no idea where the Nebulion went… and of where its hiding.

Ratchet uneasily grabs onto his communicator, his eyes darting left and right repetitively in apprehensioness.

"T-Tal?" he gulps out in shuddering inhalations. It's so simple to see his eyes bugging out in anxiety. "Tal? Do you…" He trailed off, highly agitated.

 _No answer._

All he can hear is static from the other end. No. He didn't want to believe it. He was always able to contact with others before… so why now? Why now that he couldn't?

' _This doesn't make any sense!'_ he cogitated in his mind, shell-shocked.

He places his communicator back in his pocket, taking in more gulps of air. However, it quickened and wavers.

Clank observes him worriedly. He didn't think he has ever seen the Lombax in such a state. With cautious steps to not alert the predators of this planet, he trots over to Ratchet, staring up at him.

He wanted to help him. He wanted to help ease him, even if he feels the creeps as well.

"Ratchet…" he pronounces in the most calming voice he can manage, his shaky hands exchanging to fists. "…Please calm down. Perhaps if we keep quiet, they won't attack us."

"A-are you crazy?" his companion whispers out in distress, his body trembling, like a leaf in the wind. "Those… _things_ jumped at us! That could tear us apart!"

Clank is stunned at this uncharacteristic discovery of Ratchet. Never once he has heard him to be so… so afraid. Yet… he can tell why. They are alone on this world with plenty of monsters that could demolish them, and tear them to shreds.

He knew that they couldn't give up. They can't lose to them. He has faith in Ratchet. He knows that he can face this fear… and win over it.

"Ratchet…" he remarks in a calm, wise tone, noticing that his tone is comforting his friend slightly. "…We have to focus. I know you are scared, but we are in _their_ territory now. We have to focus on our survival. We've got each other Ratchet…. And I won't let anything happen to you."

Ratchet felt immediate condolence at the bot's words. The support he was given further boosts his confidence and evokes his recklessness once more. They can make this… together.

A smile is present on his face, and in return, Clank smiles back. Clank couldn't help but be gleeful that his advice worked. He was glad to cheer him up.

With a determined mindset ahead, they scavenger among the haze; checking for any signs of the Nebulion.

Ratchet feels a hot, damp-like breath on his neck, and he spins his head around… only to find nothing. He figured they were coming closer and closer. There was no doubt in his mind that these extraterrestrials are up to something. Something big.

Clank studies onto the bizarre landscape, examining for any beasts. The hues of the suns are incredibly scintillating, as he can even eye them through the broad fog.

Once they kept going and going, a booming yowl causes them to freeze up. Intense breathing comes faintly from the deep ends of the fog. They realize what this means… they're coming after them.

Ratchet flinches, his irises shot up and dilate as he utters out a gasp. A frigid, razor-edged set of claws grips onto his right ankle aggressively. Sweat pours down from his forehead once again. He holds his breath so the Nebulions can't hear his breathing. His tail sways back and forth in twitchiness.

' _C'mon… pull yourself together…. Just remain silent and maaaaaybe they'll run off….'_

Clank desires to assist him, but… he can't. He's at the hands of a Nebulion too, as a claw grasps onto his back. He can feel the amount of terror Ratchet felt.

Could this be their last seconds to death? No… No. He didn't want to think about that. That was too pessimistic.

'I can't let this happen….'

At one last, despairing and anguished effort, he reels his arm back, and propels a time bomb at the creature behind him, then at the one holding Ratchet. With great luck, he breaks free and darts quickly to Ratchet's direction.

"Ratchet!" he calls out, gripping his attention. "You can escape now!"

Ratchet heavily brandishes his wrench to the Nebulion's jaw. At such a violent wag, the alien's jaw breaks, spilling blood and layers of teeth all over the ground. The blood even stains the wrench by the move. He dashes to Clank, who is astonished.

Clank has no time to react as he is scooped up in Ratchet's arms and protectively hold. He didn't even question it, as the hold just soothes him from his own fears.

Ratchet scampers across the desert terrain, hoping to find any shelter. His feet smash onto the ground, dust picking up at every step.

For every second he ran, the sky began to become darker and darker. The stars began to form as the two suns set. The fog clears up, and apparently what he can view is utterly horrifying for the both of them.

The entire panorama is littered by Nebulions, snarling and growling mercilessly. With a desperate skid, Ratchet safely enters them into a small cave. He takes in tremulous breaths, quite quivery. Clank wraps his arms around him tightly, trying to console him.

 _One thing is for sure…. That was a traumatic experience._

* * *

I hope I didn't make them OOC for them being scared. And this surely was a way for me to write just how scary these Nebulions are. They will show now mercy, and are predators. And there's a planet filled with them.

Anyway, I am glad that I have a three-day weekend, which is why I have updated today. Hopefully I can figure out what to do with the next chapter. Speaking of it, the title of it is called _Silent Night._

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please give a review, fav, or follow or all of them to dedicate your support for this story. I really appreciate it, it motivates me, and it really helps me out a lot. Thanks for reading!


	4. IV: The Silent Night

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter IV: The Silent Night**

* * *

The night has become rather hushed, noiseless, and silent for the most part, but that didn't help the anxiety off of Ratchet and Clank. The duo has felt an extreme sense of unease ever since they set foot onto this planet. Now that they are residing into one of the Nebulions' hiding spots, all they want to do is to be safe. The horror they endure is nothing like no other.

First, Aphelion crashed onto the planet, and is now in need of repair, then the Nebulions aren't shown on Clank's radar, then Ratchet couldn't contact Talwyn or anybody else, then they were almost torn to shreds, and now they are trying to survive.

The idea of these creatures tearing Clank apart makes Ratchet's heart wrench and sink, goosebumps covering her arms from feeling cold and the aversion he's constantly feeling. He wanted to take a snooze, but he has the phobia of one Nebulion taking his best friend away from him. Clank even couldn't go into sleep mode, worrying the same for Ratchet. They are both looking out for each other.

The entire planet is littered by those…. _Things._ From every corner… and every moment they have the feeling that they're being watched. It was such a feeling they couldn't stop shaking about.

Clank gazes up at the Lombax, seeing how exhausted he is. The droopy eyes and bags under them explain it enough for him. His lime optics scrunch in concern, as he places his hand on Ratchet's left arm.

"Ratchet… you need rest…."

Ratchet, though in perturbation, stares back down at the small robot. He rubs his eyes with his gloved right hand, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Clank…. I'm fine," he tried to assure through his tired tone. All he got for a response was an even more worried gaze from Clank. He could have figured that wouldn't have worked. "Clank, don't worry…. It's just…." He trailed off, letting out a sigh.

"I know how you feel…" Clank responds firmly, his hand now grasping onto Ratchet's arm. "You… you are afraid of me being taken away… are you not?"

Ratchet nods in response, bringing his good buddy close to him, as if never wanting to let go of him.

"Yeah, pal," he spoke softly, running a hand across Clank's back as a way to comfort him. "I understand you. We both fear the same thing about each other. Just know that no matter what… I won't let you get into the hands of those Nebulions."

"I will not let it happen to you either," Clank remarks, wrapping his arms around the mechanic, resting his head on his chest. He expected to hear one last saying from him, but all he got was soft snoring. He looks up to find Ratchet fast asleep.

He couldn't help but let out his trademark giggle, smiling at him. He was pleased to see that Ratchet has finally found tranquility. He was also delighted that after all of this mess, they are still in one piece. However, as far as we know, this is only the beginning. The beginning of their long adventure to survival. Their long adventure on Nebula B24.

Speaking of which, was Nebula B24 the only planet in this galaxy that the Nebulions invaded? Is it possible that they can invade other galaxies as well, such as Polaris and Solana? Oh dear he hoped not.

Even though he is in his best friend's arms, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Anxious that they have a possibility of being the Nebulions' tasty snack. Maybe he's worrying too much. He knew it could have been a possibility. A 50/50 chance.

He began to believe that going into sleep mode might soothe his phobia. Might relax his nerves. Then…. He began to realize… these monsters are hidden within the caves. They could be gaping at the heroes… mouths watering, teeth all out in razor-sharp edges. Clank didn't dare to elaborate on it. To think about it… but unfortunately he already did.

He then goggles outside, seeing a magnificent milky white full moon set in the night sky. Its snow-white rays illuminating the planet beautifully. The stars twinkle, shining brightly.

Clank could only stare in astonishment… perhaps the most terrifying planets could be appealing. The way that the moonlight glimmers on the amethyst-colored mountains gave such nice sparkles on them. Clank's own optics sparkle with such amazement.

Feeling safe enough in Ratchet's hold, he rests his head comfortably on his chest, gently shutting his mechanical eyes.

Several hours have passed since the duo has been resting. Though they seem peaceful, they are both agitated. Haunted by nightmares of what could possibly happen.

Ratchet clenches his eyes tightly, his teeth clenching harshly. He brings the android closer to him, keeping a secure hug around him and keeping it tightly.

"Nnngh… no…." he mutters in a dream-like tone, laced with shock. "…. Clank… I…. I got ya buddy."

He can hear a Nebulion's shriek echo in his mind, as his nightmares visualizes his worst fear…. To lose his best friend.

 _Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_ His feet slam onto the sooty ground, racing with a beating heart, his RYNO in one hand, and his wrench in another. Horror is plastered on his face, as he kept on charging and charging. Fears nibbling on him like a Tetramite swarm.

He couldn't believe he let this happen on his watch. One of those beasts has snatched Clank from him, and has taken him away. He breathes rigid, almost to the point of hyperventilation.

With dread giving him a high adrenaline, he activates his hoverboots, blasting through the desert wasteland to retrieve Clank back. He knew he should have been more aware. More cautious. Clank has always told him to be aware… to be vigilant. He should have listened. He knew he should have.

 _Throom!_

He streaks, bolts through the terrain, as he's feeling even more aversion by the mili-second. He follows the hollers in antipathy, careening to at lastly a cave.

Taking plenty of shaky steps into the cave, he became pale as he spots a few screws and bolts lying on the ground. Fright fills his eyes. Crystal, colorless tears fill his emerald eyes as well. With his legs feeling like jelly, he collapses on the ground, dropping his weapons as he gazes upon… the horror. Bits and pieces of his pal are scattered across the cave.

He lost him…. He lost him. He should have been more careful. No. He should have taken better care of him. He should have protected him more. He knew he should have….

" **CLANK!"** the Lombax cries in anguish, tears gushing out of his eyes before he doubles over on the ground, huddled up in a ball.

…. And now he's gone… _forever._

Before he can break down, a harsh growl spans among the cavern, startling him. When he lifts his head up, he find an entire army of golden eyes of heartless souls targeting to him.

He had no time to react… no time to escape or fight back… as the entire hoard lunge at him.

"Ratchet!"

He snaps his eyes open, waking up in cold sweat. He immediately inhales and exhales deeply, at lastly out of his nightmare. Once his irises focus on a familiar face, he embraces him tightly.

"Clank!"

Clank's optics widen in stun, stupefied by his friend's sudden emotional outburst. Suddenly, he returns the hold, closing his eyes gently to enjoy the moment.

"Clank… I…. I was so scared…" Ratchet murmurs in a soft whisper, engulfed in a gentle tone. "I…. I thought you were…. You could of-"

"I know," Clank, responds, his tone as soft as a feather. "But I am here…. I am here with you. Do not worry, Ratchet. Everything is going to be alright."

"A…. are you sure?" Ratchet inquires, sounding a little uncertain.

It astounds Clank that even such a bad dream could affect his comrade so effectively… but yet he can understand. He can tell why. He has the heebie-jeebies as well, having sudden dreams of what could happen too.

This… this isn't like anything they have faced before. No. This is an entirely new world, new galaxy they're in. Everything is so alienated to them that… they view the creatures as aliens themselves. They thought the Nethers were bad…. And boy they were wrong.

These Nebulions are far, far, far much worse. Worse than they could ever imagine. Worse than they can ever dream. Worse than they could even think.

Nebula B24 is a planet filled with mysteries, filled with loads of discoveries yet to explore. Yet to uncover. To speculate. This planet wasn't just for show, it has so much more to offer…. Or… maybe not.

Clank, if he can breathe oxygen like an organic body, would have sighed sympathetically by now. He glances up at his friend, trying to assure him.

"… _Yes, Ratchet. I am sure."_

* * *

This laidback chapter isn't so laidback, ha. This was to show that no hero or heroes could ever move on from something so frightening and/or traumatizing. Plus, it's Halloween! This story just screams Halloween in a sci-fi way, in my case that is. Anyway, there is more to come soon enough, as the next chapter is surely about the planet itself. You will see what Nebula B24 has to offer.

I hope you all have a great Halloween!


	5. V: The Perplexing Planet

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter V: The Perplexing Planet**

* * *

A few hours, precisely three, was enough to make the duo sleep again. Ratchet was so sleep deprived that he suddenly fell asleep. Clank went into sleep mode not too long ago, feeling at lastly secure in his arms. To just their luck, no Nebulion came lunging at them that very night. Nothing disrupted their nap either.

Ratchet's dream earlier soon ebbed away from his mind, desperately clunging on the positive, friendlier dreams. He dreamt doing to Jowai Resort and spending times with his pal, Talwyn, and a few good others. He didn't want to be anxious, he didn't want to even feel it, but surely it's going to bite him in the morning.

Clank attempts to dream something peaceful too, to ease his own mind. It wasn't easy, or course. For robots to dream, it was surely different, but Clank is an extraordinary robot. Able to use time and gravity, and even plenty of other things. The Lombax always makes him feel secure, and he always return the favor.

They would never let one another feel insecure and left out.

The next morning was blazing by the binary stars flaring their lights all across the terrain. At this moment, the Nebulions would just hide in their caves, only coming out during the night. It was almost rare that they come out in the hot suns.

Ratchet grabs Clank and rushes out of the cave as soon as the sweltering stars were on the horizon. He has Clank in his arms again, surveying the environment.

They'll have to wander through, to reconnoiter through this planetoid, this orb, to venture their way to find repairments for Aphelion.

Ratchet felt sudden relief that he still has the Robo-Wings that he constructed for Clank before they made it to the planet. That way, in case they were being hunted by those creophagous, carnivorous Nebulions, he can spread those wings and they can soar safely throughout the sky.

The nail-biting anxiety chewing him up mentally gives him a hunch that they will have to use it eventually. There is absolutely no doubt in his mind.

Clank was at some point set down back on the ground, no longer in Ratchet's arms. It was clear that the Lombax is very protective of him, and he doesn't blame him at all. In some situations, especially now, he felt that way too. He doesn't want to separate from him…. He cannot leave him.

The duo is so close that they cannot stand being apart, as their friendship is quite strong. From the beginning to the end.

Their long passage throughout the planet has been proving to be rather…. Intriguing despite the beasts. The purple mounts and landscape are in complete fluorescence, as the beams of heat radiate on them, sparkles are in every piece of rich rock. Glistening not too far are large, silverish gears impaled into the mucky, dusty ground. Across the river of dihydrogen monoxide, narrow and not too deep. Yet a fresh patch of water.

Parched and dehydrated, Ratchet bends down on his knees as he scars down handfuls of water. At his relief, it was cold unlike the harsh environment surrounding it. He fills a canteen of it, proceeding to head on with the journey.

What they are greatly surprised at is the fact that there is water in this desert wasteland. It's so strange…. So peculiar. They wonder what else could this planet have in store for them.

Their footsteps stomp among the sand, creating a crunching noise for every step. The twin suns blares at them devilishly, as torrid heat waves pulse from them like laser cannons. Every so often through the mugginess, they can listen to a holler from a Nebulion, giving them a heart-stopping startle (in Ratchet's case, Clank was shell-shocked).

"Pal… do you know…. When it's going to cool down here?" Ratchet questioned breathlessly, panting as he swipes sweat from his forehead.

Clank unfortunately shakes his head, giving a sympathetic stare at him.

"No, I do not, Ratchet."

Ratchet wheezes, huffing and puffing from them trotting for hours, five in fact. He leans against a metallic wall, hoping to catch his breath.

Clank tilts his head curiously as he observes the ebony, steel black wall. That wasn't there before. His lime optics scrunch in curiosity, observing it carefully. By his scanning and retrieving the knowledge, he gave a hum of interest. He discovered that this huge wall, but rather yet, a large fortress in shape of a rectangle, is suppose to be a place to get shelter from the Nebulions.

"Ratchet…. Look," he spoke in astonishment, pointing to the wall that Ratchet's leaning on.

Ratchet immediately zips over to his side, inspecting what he's viewing. His jade irises lit up with awe, his eyes the size of dwarf planets.

"Woah… what is it?" he questioned, now breathless because of amazement.

"It is a shelter from the Nebulions," Clank responds, placing a hand to his chin to ponder.

The fortress stands about three feet, while the width is fifteen inches. Pretty good size actually. The walls have dent marks and scratches in them, and neon purple lines that line up horizontally among the fortress. Big, two iron doors stand in the front.

However, something doesn't add up. Not at all.

"Wait a minute…." Ratchet began, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought the Nebulions were the only ones on Nebula B24… and there's no way they could have built this. Just…. Who did?"

Clank hoped to achieve more information, but…. He couldn't. That's all the info he's got from this well-crafted sanctuary. He stares out at the fortress, wondering about it.

"I do not know…."

Ratchet randomly pulls out his RYNO, motivation filling his furry face. He reels it out, a grin flashing on his mouth.

"Well, we're not sticking around to find out," he declares, greedily pulling on the trigger and launching rockets at the doors. By that action, the doors simply open, though incredibly damaged by the impact. "Alright pal, let's do this."

The two enter inside, as Ratchet immediately closes the doors behind him. What they found was something truly intriguing. The walls inside are covered in blueprints of several machines, including the Dimensionator. A desk is littered by gadgets and weapons such as the plasma whip, the Devastator, and Agents Of Dread. Of course, Ratchet swoops them in and places them in his arsenal.

The blueprint of the Dimensionator immediately catches and drives his attention. He grabs a hold of it, eyeing it and reading through it.

"The Dimensionator…. Why are they building or constructing it here?" he asks, finding this to be anomalous.

Clank glances over at him, just as curious as he is. He find it to not make any kind of sense. Was the idea unfinished here? Or was it something else?

"Do you think that the Lombaxes…?" He trails off, deciding that topic wouldn't be best to discuss.

Ratchet shakes his head in disbelief, as he knew that wouldn't solve their mystery.

"No…. I don't think so. They probably are on in a different dimension…. Or extinct…."

Clank gave a concerning look as he dictates his somber tone, regretting that he mentioned the Lombaxes. However, Ratchet senses his guilt, warmly smiling at him and patting his back in assurance.

"It's okay, Clank. I'll be just fine."

He plumps himself down in a nearby chair, studying the blueprint skimming through it. At the back of his mind, he's planning to decipher what this all means. Of who arrived here? Who's planning to make another Dimensionator? Was it a way to bring the Nebulions back to where they came from? He wasn't so certain.

It could be anything…. Or even anyone.

Clank could wonder that it could be anybody…. Anybody at all. Lombaxes were out of the question…. Or are they? Could there be another Lombax out there? There was Alister… but he passed.

Ratchet kept pouring over the blueprints, and even the small letters on the desk.

"Logdate…. Let's call it a Wednesday," he read, holding the letter tightly. "I have discovered that the Nebulions have came from a rift, the same one that the Nethers did. However, my only way is to send them back to where they came from… using and building a Dimensionator. To how Kaden constructed it… it leaves so many clues. It's too bad he's gone and Max Apogee too…."

His eyes widened. This person knows who they are?

"In a desperate way to survive, I hoped to construct it… while trying to fend off these Nebulions. Sadly, things have turned sour. If anyone could read this, I must have already passed by now…. As I am in death line of these monsters…."

He can see the rest of the page is covered in blood, as he and Clank are in dread.

 _If there was one survivor who died…. They feared they would be the next victims._

* * *

Well, this one was surely something; I hope it was worth the wait everybody. Now everything is going to get darker and darker as we learn more about the planet. Nebula B24 is a dark and scary place, even for our heroes. I hope you all like this chapter, and the next one will be coming soon enough. Thanks for reading!


	6. VI: Mysteries & More Mysteries

**ALIEN**

By Spacewonder368

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Mysteries & More Mysteries**

* * *

Curiosity and dread is absorbed into the duo, leaving them utterly stumped. Ratchet clearly is eager to know more. The letters and this protectional base is just isn't enough to give him the answers. Who was the person to write those letters? What did he or she do? How did he or she know about Kaden and Max? He knew this just doesn't make any sense.

He wanted to know if the person constructed this safe house as well. There are so many mysteries and so many questions, and he desires, craves to get them answered.

Clank is enthralled as well. If some person were to try to rebuild Kaden's invention, could it be a Lombax? No. That wouldn't be possible, now wouldn't it? Unless… during the opening of the rift, he or she pops out of it as well. So many thoughts tangle into one another, like a spider web. His theory unfortunately makeshifts his emotion to worry.

If Ratchet finds his family, he would be so proud and elated for him, but… he didn't want to leave him. As much as he enjoyed his time at the clock, with the Zoni, Sigmund, and learning of his father, he just… couldn't leave him.

The Lombax didn't think it was a good idea to prod the small robot on what he is thinking. Judging by the anxious, somber look on Clank's face, he can tell that it's something very important and maybe even personal. However, he can read him like a book. Ever since he mentioned the Lombaxes, Ratchet can exactly tell what the topic is. If they discover the Lombaxes, he would want to stay with them, and in turn, Clank would return back home. Clank didn't want to leave him…. Especially now.

He began to show loads, buckets of empathy for him. They've been friends for several years, and he doesn't wish for them to separate. Those two years Ratchet spent on trying to find Clank were awful. Every night… he had the same nightmare of losing him forever. Constantly. It was inevitable.

It was as if they have separation anxiety, or they cannot stand being apart.

Before either of them can swell up with pressure and fear, Ratchet eyes something quite peculiar on the walls. Green neon lights lined up in a small square are perfectly next to the floor, easy to access through. He turns his attention to Clank. He has been able to get through vents before… he can view what secrets are on the other side.

"Hey pal…" he declares softly, kneeling down to the son of Orvus, who's quite engulfed into his thoughts. "Ya think you can investigate what's in that vent over there?" He thumbs to the small vent, which Clank glances over.

Clank blinks once, mulling about it. Surely, it would be a yes, but… the feelings of fear… of leaving him… came crawling back to him. He knew that the fortress will keep Ratchet and him safe from the Nebulions… or so he hoped. The scratches on the walls outside are concerning. The dents too. He suddenly blinks again, spotting that Ratchet has his hand on his shoulder.

"Clank…" the mechanic mutters, his tone fills with concern. "It's going to be okay. I'll be right here, right on this spot. There are no Nebulions in here either. Everything will be just fine."

Clank takes his word for it, believing in him, yet the fears still linger in him. With cautious steps and overwhelming hesitation, he enters inside.

The moment Clank steps in, he's in for a big surprise. Blinding white lights flash on him, and he squints his optics carefully to spot the brightened, intense room.

It reminded him of the spotlights shining on him when he had done those Secret Agent Clank movies. He never enjoyed the lights, even though his eyes aren't sensitive like organics.

The first things he can spy and espy are the inky, reflective enclosures and the fluorescent neon lights that curl up the edges of them. He knew he had to be careful. One slip up and he can be zapped by those lasers. He knew he had to come up with a way to bypass them easily.

Then, it occurred to him. It was so simple. In an instant, he activates his heli-pack, hovering and warily avoiding the lasers. Relief immerses him, but it didn't last long.

Of course, more work had to be done. There is more to explore.

Echoes of a snarl occur, as he began to become agitated. It sounded too familiar... way too familiar. If he had an organic heart, it would be pummeling, pumping roughly against his chest. With a hitched noise he cautiously eyes about, desperately hoping that a Nebulion won't snatch him.

" _Clank…." Ratchet rambled on in his mind, as a quick reminder, a memory. "It's going to be okay. I'll be right here, right on this spot. Everything will be just fine."_

Oh, he sure hoped so. He hoped so very indeed. The crazy adventure they're being plunged in… oh dear. Every so often he would have daydreams of pure anxiety, of losing Ratchet, but he knew that he has to be strong. He can't be frozen in terror. He just can't be. He has to keep going. Going and going.

His metallic footsteps trudge in a volley, zipping his way to find his way. His way to their freedom. To escape the planet. To send the Nebulions back home. To find who was the one to build a Dimensionator here, and the shelter.

He never thought that a race such as the Nebulions could be so… horrific. He never had seen anything like it. It's definitely not normal…. But he just is so curious about it. Did they come from a new entirely different rift, or in the same one as the Nethers? If they did, do they relate to them and the Progs somehow? If they don't, then what are they?

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four. Adverting his optics to the path ahead of him, there was something pulling him back. His emerald optics widen, and his mouth agapes. What he discovered was more to meets the eye.

In a tube filled with a clear, fizzling liquid, having tubes connecting to every nerve, Clank is speechless to find a Nebulion. The creature is unconscious, obviously by the harsh treatment it received. He can get a glimpse of the alien's ribs being shown, along with torn up flesh and blood.

The tube was marked by a small sticker labeled _"Specimen #51: Nebulion."_

' _Specimen #51?'_ Clank mused, the idea confusing him.

Why was there a Nebulion in here, and was it being tested on? If so, what does this tell them? Was this person not only trying send back home, but use them as test subjects? It didn't make any sense. He just is curious to know, about what this means. By what this all means.

He almost felt sorry for the hellbent monster. To be probed like that to no end. He couldn't imagine if that will ever happen to Ratchet. No. He wouldn't want that to happen.

Just before he can leave, a letter is on the ground, catching his awareness. He holds it in his hands, preparing to see what other clues are left.

"Logdate 253. My research on the Nebulions has gotten short. There was nothing more I can elaborate on… unless… I take one of them in. This may seem insane…"

He paused for a moment… gawking at what he read before continuing. He couldn't grasp it. Catching a Nebulion? That seemed impossible… but judging by the test tube, then it surely isn't.

"…But I have no other choice. If the Dimensionator couldn't bring them back to where they came from, then it'll have to take care of them myself. Damn them all…"

He cringes in disgust by that one word. Foul language… foul language by that person, but yet… he couldn't blame him or her. It must have driven him or her mad in this planet. Anybody would.

"After several months, I have achieved my goal. I have finally captured one of those vile beasts. Experimenting on it. Testing with one. I've gain so much knowledge… I need more. More and more. For my survival and everyone else's. Kaden wouldn't have liked my ways; he would have thought it would be too harsh. Too much like Tachyon. Well, we couldn't have done that with the Cragmites during the Great War: The Lombax Genocide. It was truly a cleansing, a horrible one. This was my one chance. My one chance… my one chance. Those Nebulions are going down, and I don't care if it'll be a massacre.

Clank felt as if he's been rusted. This person planned an extermination if all hope is lost? If so, how would he or she perform it? To take on many doesn't seem much of an issue, but to take on thousands, perhaps millions, it would be far-fetched.

Like before, the warrior could have lost his or her mind. Maybe he or she couldn't take it anymore, but is it the right way to go? He didn't think so.

The Dimensionator had to be the right choice… the better choice.

Glancing at the torn up Nebulion gives him a strong feeling of nervousness. He moves slowly to it, edging to get a closer look. His optics shows immediate concern, his palm reaching to the glass of the tube. The alarming atmosphere doesn't make up for it.

He rues his decision immediately. _'Pull back! Pull back!'_ his thoughts urgently encourage, but he stayed there. Inquisitiveness got the better of him, as he stares directly at the Nebulion's disfigured face.

The creature is racked with awful, excruciating pain that bores its every fiber in its body. Shaky breaths emit from it, whining in distress.

Clank didn't move. Paralyzed in astonishment and worry, he didn't take his optics, his sight away from it. It was so sad… to see such a dangerous, horrifying creature to be harmed and tortured like this.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

Clank utters a startled yelp, jolting backwards as the Nebulion's golden eyeballs are pressed against the glass surface, growling at him as if telling him to leave.

 _Panicked and conflicted, he clutched to the letter and rushed back to Ratchet._

* * *

Good golly oh mighty I went all over on this chapter. Now there is even more clues and mysteries… yet so many questions that need to be answered. So, judging by the letters, what do you think of the person? Do you think that he or she had good intentions or plans? And what do you think or his or her plan of the Nebulions?

The next chapter will be coming soon, and I hoped this was worth the wait. Thanks for reading!


	7. VII: Perplexity

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Perplexity**

* * *

Ratchet waits imperturbably for Clank, hoping that he'll come back soon. Inquietude overfills him in an overly exaggerated manner. Possibilities of whom the author of the letters spins around his head like a merry-go-round, never stopping and multiplying. Who that individual is a mystery… and he's eager, desiring for it to be solved.

The base, though it's designed for safety from the likes of the Nebulion, gives him the butterflies in his stomach. Recollections of Nebula G34, Blarg Station, come into his mind. Those mutated frogs and other animals in that horrid station… he tried to shake it off. Chills rush through his spine, causing him to quake ever so slightly. He really hoped that Clank would come soon.

Much to his relief, Clank zips out of the vent, clutching shakily onto the crumbled, gnarled piece of paper. Ratchet's ears perk up in reaction to his friend's body language. The trembling and still movement gives the Lombax an idea that he must have experienced something terrifying back there.

Instincts kicking in, he kneels down and pulls him into his arms, a protective grip on him.

"What's wrong, Clank?" he quizzed in care. "I see that you found something… is it from the same author?"

His soft tone calms Clank down, and in return, he hands the letter to him, unease shining in his optics as if they were shining stars in the moonlight.

"Yes," he responds, a shaky sigh following his answer. "…I found a Nebulion being used as a specimen in there."

Ratchet's eyes widen, making sure he had heard that right. Disbelief clings onto him like a barnacle. Catching a Nebulion should be considered impossible, but Clank wouldn't lie to him. He knew it has to be true, but incredulousness stabs into him like a cold, sharp knife. He wanted to know how… just how! Luckily for him, all of the answers lie in that one letter.

"That's crazy…" Ratchet mumbles, gazing at Clank in suspicion. "Do you think he or she tried to…. Do it?"

Clank contemplates, chewing over that question. It could be that the warrior attempted to cause an extinction of the Nebulions. Perhaps he/she is either dead or alive somewhere. If he/she is alive, then there will be some interrogation in order.

"Maybe Ratchet… maybe," he replied, his voice oozing with wonder and deep thought.

Ratchet puzzles over on this, pondering on what could this mean. His wishes that the author will be alive, so he can get all the answers. The way to defeat the Nebulions, or at the very least, send them back to where they came from.

His irises survey the conceptual structure, believing that this is bigger than he imagined and that there are more places to discover. Yet, he wanted to see more of the planet too, believe it or not. There is so much that they haven't even explored upon yet.

He searches upon on the table, hoping to find some kind of map of the entire planet, or at least, a map of this entire fortress. Scrolling through torn up pages and blueprints, he clutches onto a piece of paper that is marked by bold text stating, "Head to the underground headquarters."

"Underground headquarters?" Ratchet notes, flabbergasted. "How… how big is this place?"

Clank shrugs, just as amazed as he is.

Just as they are about to discuss more about it, their surroundings begin to tremble critically. Sounds of claws scratching and making dents in the walls are rattling in Ratchet's ears, and Clank and him tense up as a Nebulion shrieks menacingly.

"Ratchet, they are trying to break in!" Clank declares in alarm, optics glittering in panic. He knew something is going to happen, something big. He figured the first minute he encountered the Nebulion in the test tube. When one is dead, the others will try to find the one responsible and kill it.

Ratchet clenches his fists, becoming pale, as he is uncertain of what they should do. They are trapped in this fortress, unsure of how they're going to escape the Nebulions' clutches.

The entire sanctuary begins to tremor, wobbling as the creatures outside begin to dig their talons through the metallic walls. For such being a fortress, it is no match for these aliens.

"Ratchet!" Clank screams urgently, rushing over to him and shaking his legs, desperately trying to get him to snap out of his frightened trance. "What do we do?"

The Lombax has never heard him to be so afraid before, viewing him clinging onto his ankles and shaking him, fraught to get him to come back to his senses. The crucial situation they are endured in, they are terrified. At lastly, Ratchet blinks, flashing out of his stupor. Overcoming that reverie, he snatches Clank in his arms.

"Can you use your time bombs?" he pondered, gazing down at him. "We don't got that much time, pal."

Clank's optics narrow in determination, tossing multiple time explosives at the fortress.

Bam! _Bam!_ **BAM!**

The bending of metal and pounding is becoming louder and louder, filling dread into them. Clawed hands burst from the walls, startling them. Ratchet brings Clank closer to him, clenching his eyes. Clank did so as well, bracing themselves for what has to come.

Cracking echoes throughout the base, as the two are huddled up close, unaware of what is happening. Before they can even knew it, the ground below them demolishes and they fall down to the darkness below them.

* * *

Darkness shrouds purple boulders and stalactites, and stalagmites. Ruby red buildings are shown below covered in vines due to vegetation curling among them. Through the silent city, a silhouette of a figure is shown with gleaming blue eyes.

" _He knows all the answers…."_ Mutters a familiar voice, one so familiar to come into these visions.

* * *

The glowing hue of green orbs open throughout the pitch-black area, lighting up the rocky world around him. Without any doubt, it's a cave. The glistening of the rock formation is shown, showing the long path ahead.

Clank rubs his head, darting left and right to adjust his vision. He felt strange… like he lost something… or rather _someone._ He places a hand on his chin, and almost immediately, his optics widen.

" **RATCHET!"** he yells frantically, trudging among the cave, calling out for him. "Ratchet!"

He vibrates. He couldn't find him anywhere. He couldn't. He kept rushing and rushing, zipping and zooming, yelping out his friend's name constantly.

"RATCHET!"

The ring of his footsteps reverberating all around the cavern, not stopping for one mili-second. He couldn't… he couldn't just go on without him. He can't be alone from him. He can't.

If he were able to have tears, they would be streaming out of his optics. Separation anxiety overcrowds him, as he charges all over. He wants to get out of this nightmare. This horror. He couldn't… no… he wouldn't. He wouldn't think of him being dead nor eaten. He believes that Ratchet could survive. He knew it.

He eventually crashes onto his knees, placing a hand over his face.

"…. Ratchet…" he meek out in desperation.

He thought that he couldn't deny it any longer. His good pal is gone… gone, gone, gone. He kept his head lowered, sadness overfilling him.

Suddenly, a gloved hand touches his chin, raising his head up.

"Hey pal… you okay?"

His eyes widen, and he in a few seconds wraps his arms around his friend, burying his head in his chest.

"Ratchet!" he spats worriedly, closing his optics. "You are… alive?"

Ratchet's eyes shine in worry, finding this similar to what happened last night. He had a nightmare of Clank dead… did Clank experienced panic, believing he was dead? His eyebrows scrunch in concern, sighing heavily.

"Clank… it's okay… I'm okay," he retorts, softly, smiling warmly at him. "I'm okay, you're okay, we're both okay, nothing to worry about now." He knew there is plenty to worry about, but he just hopes to assure him. "Those Nebulions must have been goners by now."

Clank pulls himself out of his chest, glancing up at him. He recalled the vision/dream he had earlier.

"Ratchet… I saw a vision. A figure was shown… and the Zoni proclaims that _'he'_ knows the answers."

"What?" Ratchet gaped, eyes bugging out. "Who?"

" _I… I do not know. Maybe 'he' is the author."_

* * *

Well…. Things sure have escalated quickly. Now that there are in a cave, and that Clank had a vision of how the author might be (or, that might not be the author at all.). Man, I can't believe I've been doing this fanfic for about two months and still going, I feel proud.

Anyway, chapter 8 will prove more and more discoveries, and maybe even a few secrets will be revealed. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!


	8. VIII: Findings

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Findings**

* * *

The Zoni's statement about the mysterious figure was quite…. Eccentric for Clank. The idiosyncratic apparition comes off as vague and perplexing. Baffling. Suspicious. To calibrate this delicately, they must first go find this person with the cyan eyes.

Clank had a sudden deja vu, a memory apparently. He can recall what the Zoni told him the first time he met them on Planet Fastoon. The warning was clearly about the Cragmites.

" _They have returned…. You must destroy it."_

' _They'_ was the Cragmites, and _'it'_ was the Dimensionator, he remembered. Why the Zoni are giving him another vision? What is so important about this person, this man, giving Ratchet and him answers? Is he the author they're looking for? Could it be so possible? Could it be a trap? No… no. That wouldn't make any sense. The Zoni wouldn't lie to him. They won't. Maybe… just maybe there might be a connection. A simple connection, but what is it exactly? He just hopes that they can eventually get to the bottom of this.

"If _'he's'_ the author…." Ratchet announces, standing up in motivation, a gloved hand reaching towards him. "Then I'll guess we have to find it out for ourselves, right pal?"

He gave a long, fixed stare at the palm holding out for him. This was no guessing game for what Ratchet was aiming for here. They're going to venture through this cave, searching for the author as much as they can. He had known that Ratchet's quite reckless, but such recklessness may lead to a new discovery, maybe to find what they truly are looking for.

He clutches onto his hand, his metallic feet touching the dusty ground as eagerness seeps into him.

"Yes, and we will," he piped up encouragingly, prepared for what is about to come next. The stakes are high, but their chances are slim. They might make it, whether it would be one thing or the other.

Ratchet would have been thrilled to use these new Robo-Wings that he's been working on. Throughout the whole adventure, Clank nor him hasn't been able to use it. He surely spends a couple of weeks building that thing. It would irritate him if they had been damaged. Aphelion was damaged… oh Orvus. He almost forgot! He also has to find repairs for Aphelion. He sure hopes that she'll be okay.

Clank and him traipse on the rocky patches of orchid dirt, dust, and dirt particles flying in the air as they plod. The trek didn't have any significance for quite a while. Only rocks, stalagmites, and stalactites. The only major difference they can view is the visibility. For every single path they take, the trail becomes more and more obscure.

It unexpectedly become so different to see that only the light from Clank's optics shines among the cave in a warm, green light. Both of them felt lucky. If there had not been any light at all, they would be trapped here. Forever.

Their treading lasts for several hours, pertinacious, stubborn to keep going. Even so, for all that, they're persistent sashay has come to a stop. Clank's feet are immobilized, as if he didn't want to head anymore further. Ratchet scrunches his eyebrows, baffled at his action, questioning on why he didn't move anymore. His sight follows Clank's, and a hitched breath stutters out of him in tremors. Oh gosh… he wished he didn't witness that.

" _Those Nebulions must have been goners by now…."_

Oh, he was definitely repentant on what he said about that. He has been proven wrong… tremendously. The deadly creatures have their claws digging into the rich rocks, their scrawny bodies slithering into the cavern walls as their golden pupils lit up in the darkness. A warning roar ruptures from them, as a command that they shouldn't be here or they would be killed.

Blue specs of light flows from a time bomb, heavily grasped and engulfed by Clank's shaky hand. He studies them carefully, feeling apprehensive. It was as if anxiety was his puppetmaster, and the strings it pulled are tugging him, feeding him fear. The poor thing is unsure of what he should do. Should he fight, or flee? He hums in thought, optics scrunching tight. What would be best for Ratchet? For him? For Aphelion? For their friends… their family? He's in a crisis of indecision, but he must come out with a solution quickly. Those Nebulions look hungry.

Shutting his optics, one action, and the one thing he can hear is the agonizing screech of a Nebulion. What…? What did he do? Or was it Ratchet? He didn't understand. All he can see is darkness. He couldn't feel the time bomb in his hand anymore. What happened? What just happened?

"Clank… it's okay." Ratchet. He sounded so concern and sincere. He can feel his arms wrap around his body. His optics open, confusion dancing in them.

"Ratchet?" he wondered, his head to the side. He didn't get it. "What happened?"

Ratchet purses his lips, giving some time to come up with a reasonable explanation. With Clank having his sight shut the entire time, it's going to be hard. From what he acknowledged, Clank threw a time bomb at the Nebulions, who broke out of their hiding spots. They lunge out at Clank, causing him to collapse in dead faint. He, being overprotective of Clank, harshly thrashed his plasma whip covered in rageful flames, not letting a single claw touch him. He had his hands on his shoulders, and shaked him to wake him up.

"Well… Clank…" he murmurs, absentmindedly rubbing his palms against one another. "You got knocked out there for a minute. I had to protect you from the Nebulions. Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Clank questioned, as Ratchet did not expect that to be his response. Ratchet blinks, ears slightly perking u to the worry in his tone. "I am fine," Clank assures, detecting the Lombax's distress. In reality, he was given a scare by those Nebulions, which could be the reason why he collapsed, but that didn't matter to him now. "Are you okay, Ratchet?"

' _Am I?'_ The engineer puzzles on about it himself. Maybe so, maybe. Possibly. Maybe not. He indeed felt terrified of what the Nebulions could have done to them. These predators just won't stay down, now wouldn't they? No matter what they do, they just keep coming. Always in packs, never leaving one another behind. It makes his heart pummel and his lungs fail him. Sweat crawls down from his forehead and streams down at the sides of his head. _'Am I okay?'_

"Ratchet…" Clank states, and with his finger swiping the wet brims of Ratchet's eyes. Ratchet blinked. Did he shed a few tears? "Ratchet. It is going to be alright. Like you said…. You are here, and so am I. We are in this…. Together."

Ratchet couldn't help but beam at that. He's right. They are in this. Together, and they'll make it out together.

"You're right, Clank. We can make this out together… we can do this."

They continue to stride, hoping that they can find what is in Clank's vision. The rocky caves they've been rambling across suddenly show bricks of marble walls, having ancient, cryptic writings on them in blue paint. The language on them are unknown, nothing that Clank can decipher. It must possibly be from the ancients that once walked this planet.

Vines are coiled around the walls like tether, and the ground they set foot upon are now cobblestone streets. Ratchet scrunches his nose in disgust as the scent of decay foils the air. Some skeletons are littered on the darker corners of the underground chamber, perhaps victims of the Nebulion attacks. A wooden sign, now rotted by age, lies against a vine-covered purple rock. The sign has red letters marked boldly, reading _"Welcome to Almandine City-Nebula B24's precious sanctuary."_

This precious sanctuary is eye candy for the sights of the two heroes. Pointy skyscrapers decorated in reflective ruby red paint glisten within the glowing lights of azurite gemstones that are embedded into obsidian black lampposts. Tiny shacks made of emerald are the lovely homes, stacked in perfect rows like a neighborhood. Golden tents cover over them, protecting them from the harsh environment of the cave. For such an eerie planet, this townsburg is a jewel.

"This is the town I saw from my vision," Clank declares in awe, mesmerized by the features. "I also saw the figure here."

"You mean… he's here?" Ratchet demands, never taking his eyes off from the city. "This… this must be the underground headquarters he was talking about."

Excitement oozing into them, they bolt right into the city, but what they spot in the outside is nothing like the inside. No activity is present in the city. It was just as they had feared… abandoned. Either all of the planet's civilization been murdered or they had left. Or course, it could be both reasons, which made Ratchet feel as if his heart has jumped up to his throat.

"Where is he?" Ratchet questioned, scratching one of his ears in confusion. He begins to panic. _'Please don't tell me we came all this way for nothing.'_

' _He has to be here,'_ Clank assured himself in thought, but he was beginning to doubt himself. Feeling a little discouraged. Maybe the vision was wrong…. _'No. No. The Zoni gave me this vision. They had to be right.'_

The more they can't find him, the more lost they felt. Frigid air stabs at them, making them feel discomfort. They have the sense that they're being watched. Every minute. Every second. Every mili-second. Their thoughts beg them to head back to shelter, but they can't. They have no idea on how to get out of these caverns.

Ratchet stomps his foot in irritation, becoming immediately frustrated and impatient. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Twenty. And yet still no sign of _'him.'_

"Hey pal," he remarks, having his hands on his hips. "I-"

He interrupted himself as he view that Clank isn't moving a single inch. The bot is utterly trembling with wide eyes, and Ratchet feared he might be in distress or maybe a panic attack. When he looked up in his direction, he agapes.

 _Glowing azure eyes locked onto them, and they shuddered._

* * *

Dunnnn…. Dunnn… dunnnn! You may guess who that person may be, the clues may give you an answer, and they may not. Who are our heroes are going to run into? You will find out in chapter 9, where the stakes are high. Thanks for reading, and every review and view will receive a big thanks and a digital cookie!


	9. IX: The Author

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter IX: The Author**

* * *

"I've been expecting you…" A deep, wise, and dark, bitter tone calls from the darkness, pupils still onto Ratchet and Clank. "It's about time you two have found me."

Ratchet and Clank blinked, bewildered and baffled. They have finally come all this way, through all this torture… to finally meet the author. The author of the letters, the one survivor of the Nebulions' attacks.

"Ah, I see you're astonished," the author declares in a friendly tone, but reverts back to his unfeeling self. "You two survived the Nebulions… how extraordinary."

"Not as extraordinary as how you strived for survival," Clank complimented with a nod, beaming at the tall figure.

"Yeah," Ratchet agreed, grinning gleefully. "Of how you gave us clues, the letters, we… we just wanted to know who you really are… I mean, you did attempted to build a Dimensionator-"

The writer cackles out a mocking laugh, the cruel nature of it making the two feel creeped. "Oh…. That objective is long gone, fellow Lombax. My real plan is to stir a genocide, annihilating all Nebulions throughout the universe."

Clank tilts his head to the side, blinking twice. "But did it not almost cost you your life?" he inquired, puzzled.

The man with the cyan eyes chuckles, taking the question as a simple joke. "Why yes it did, yes…. Indeed it did. That's why I have you two here…. To help continue my work."

Ratchet and Clank exchange worried glances, gazing back at him. There was something about him that feels…. Unusual. Very unusual.

"I have seen the Nebulions have scarred you both," the scribbler noted calmly, though his eyes glimmer with sympathy. "Poor…. Poor things. Nebulions are the evil of this world, and for that, they must be destroyed."

Ratchet takes a step forward, squinting his jade eyes to glimpse at him carefully. "Come into the light…."

The wordsmith did so, his footsteps echoing among the cave, eerie yet mindful. Ratchet's eyes bug out, and Clank's widen, both in stupefy.

"No…. way…" Ratchet breathlessly spoke.

"How?" Clank asks, placing a hand to his chin.

To their surprise, what is to be revealed for this novelist is something they never expected him to be. The long ears with blue stripes, the black fur, gray eyes of trauma, and adorned in a golden plated armor. On the chest plate is a familiar logo: The Lombax logo. Obviously enough, the author is indeed a Lombax.

"It's just like I'm looking into your father," he remarks, inspecting Ratchet. "How remarkable…. It's a good thing he kept you here, so I wouldn't have to be alone… and of course, having the only XJ unit along with him."

Ratchet and Clank only gawk, stunned at this revelation. They could question so many things…. But utter awe overtakes them… along with fascination. However, the other Lombax is curious and relieved. Now that they're here… they can at lastly vanquish the Nebulion race.

"I know you two are dumbfounded, I am as well…" he mutters, laughing pitifully. "I am Adhara, one of the soldiers of the Great War. I got lucky, very lucky that day… only… only if Tachyon didn't murder all of my friends… my family." Rage replaces his easy-going nature. "I know Kaden wanted us to get out alive, but I just wanted to take him off his walker, and kill the living out of him!"

The duo cringes at his cruel and harsh words. Well, they have both theorized that he was probably driven mad. The question is… how far?

Adhara exhales sharply, eyes boring into their skulls. They both, though mesmerized, feel inquiet around his presence. Something about him just gives them the creeps.

"I've read tales of the Zoni," he proclaims calmly, kneeling down to inspect Clank. "Yet, I have never met a construction, a robot by the Zoni. So tell me… did Orvus created you?"

Clank takes a step back, nodding in response. As he backed, the author takes a step closer, not taking his sight off of him.

"Y-Yes… he did…."

"Intriguing," Adhara beams, studying the minute, tiny robot in front of him. "Then… that means you are blessed with the power of time, fantastic! With you and the son of Kaden, we'll violate and eliminate the Nebulions! My years of torture will be over!"

Ratchet wasn't so sure of that. Clank wasn't so sure of that. They both have encountered the Nebulions and suffered, being close to be eaten and killed. They were clearly striving for survival, and have hoped that Adhara would be the solution to this trouble. However, they have a sinking feeling about the Lombax. They weren't uneasy when they met Alister, so what could it be?

"What…. What do you mean by years of torture?" Ratchet quizzed, raising a brow in confusion. "How…. How long were you here?"

Adhara sits down on a boulder, stretching his arms. "As long as I can recall, young Lombax," he answers, tapping a finger to his chin. Now… how long? Weeks, months, years… yes, years. Years of torture. By those insane monsters. "Ah, yes! Now I remember! Those Nebulions… they better watch their backs, or I'm going to rip them apart, organ by organ!"

Ratchet gulps, slightly gritting his teeth in nervosity. He had expected this one to be as calm and collected like Alister, but Alister was even hotheaded sometimes. Adhara… he looks as if his sanity and mercy has left the building.

Clank clenches his fists, optics squinting curiously. Every time Adhara addresses on killing a Nebulion, he has images of the Nebulion he saw in the test tube. That it was used for testing. If the warrior desires to kill them so badly, then why was one being used as a specimen? He decided to let this one question wait; now it is time for his story.

"What happened… well…" Adhara explains mournfully, lowering his head as well as his ears lowered. "I escaped Tachyon's clutches…. Fleeing into my collective ship. I spent years, years, and years to be safe…. But… it wasn't my day when I was plunged by Nebula B24's gravitational pull… tugged in as if I were a prey. Speaking of which, as I crashed onto the planet, I became the prey. A rift was fading in the harsh sky, and _they_ appeared. The Nebulions… and I thought Cragmites were bad. Oh dear… they were even worse!"

Both heroes are speechless, in tuned with his tale.

"…It's difficult to remember what the actual species on this planet were… because as far as I knew, the Nebulions had them for dinner! Some petrified, mortified civilians try to escape, but they were too late. The Nebulions came after them, and I was forced to helplessly watch them sink their teeth into those poor people. They hasten towards me too, and I go like the wind, terrified for my life." He places a hand on the Lombax symbol, glancing at it in grief. "I ran away to escape from danger… to save my behind… but from every corner I turn around, I'm almost dead."

Ratchet and Clank peer at him with pity and sympathy, in commiseration at his misfortune. All the guy wanted to do was to be safe, but that didn't work out for him. Nebula B24 wasn't just a treacherous planet; it's a death trap. It's no wonder why it was coded Alpha 9.

"We had seen the fortress," Clank confirms, holding out the pieces of paper to him. "There was also a Nebulion in a test tube."

Adhara nods, taking the papers and smiling in satisfaction. "Ah… yes, my letters. I used to write these when I believed I would be dead by those Nebulions." His smile fades, and he growls lividly. "Those Nebulions…. How _dare_ they try to take my life! Soon, I'll vanquish them all… with your help of course, the genocide will be set!"

Ratchet drops his jaw as his eyes widen. He was really planning to do this? To kill every single one? "H-hold on… you're actually going to attempt to waste the entire Nebulion race? But… what… what about the Dimensionator?"

Clank nods in agreement, eyes scrunching in worry and trepidation. "Mr. Adhara… the Dimensionator seems to be the only option…"

Adhara scoffs in disbelief, dismissing their idea. "I appreciate your concern, but this is our task at hand! Time is of the essence… and those Nebulions will be looking for us… they can sense fear."

Ratchet and Clank tense up in nerves, both looking around the cave in fright. They both can perceive rumbling throughout the rocks, and even harsh snarling. Ratchet grabs out his Buzz Blades as Clank holds out a time bomb.

Golden pupils glare at them in the darkness, startling them immediately. In a matter of seconds, Ratchet pulls the trigger and Clank throws a time bomb. A blue wave of energy centers around the Nebulion that broke out from the rocks, and a barrage of sharp, deadly saws zoom at it, scraping through its flesh and body, causing it to shriek.

Adhara ogles at them in awe, finding it incredible on how both of them lash out at the creature. It fills him with pride. If these heroes can help him fulfill his dream, his objective, then no one will bother him anymore. He won't be living in danger anymore.

The time bomb vanishes, and the injured creature lunges at forward, aiming for him. Ratchet and Clank call for him worriedly, but he knew he was prepared. Holding onto a black laser gun, he zaps at the Nebulion, who lurches out in excruciating pain even more. Adhara's eyes shine with malice and mercilessness…. Possibly madness. At lastly, the Nebulion cripples to the ground, having a hole in its head. With a grin of pride, Adhara left.

 _Ratchet and Clank follow him in unease, anxious for what to venture upon next._

* * *

I hope this chapter was worth the wait… I also hope the author was worth the wait too. I tried creating a sort of insane characteristic for him, which is why he's so obsessive with the Nebulions and that he changes emotion from time to time. You will learn more about him in the next chapter, and about his personality. Thanks for reading!


	10. X: Treachery

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

Author's note: Who else is hyped for the movie and the game? 'Cause I'm thrilled!

* * *

 **Chapter X: Treachery**

* * *

" _They can sense fear…."_

Adhara's statement about the Nebulions strikes fear in Ratchet and Clank, both in nerves. It's no wonder why the creatures can detect them so easily… it's no wonder why they lunge at them every time. They've been afraid…. They _are_ afraid. To how they can return home… in order to stop the Nebulions…. They aren't sure how long.

This wasn't like the good old days where the duo spends weeks on the new VG-Game System and spending time at Jowai Resort. There weren't any fun and games anymore. They're in deep waters… on a planet where perhaps the most deadly aliens in the universe.

Sounds of metal clanging and footsteps trudging follow them as they trek behind Adhara. All the author proceeded to do is rant about the Nebulions and of how much he plans to kill their entire race. The intergalactic pals stay close to one another, listening to him in consternation.

"Uhhh…. Clank…?" Ratchet begins, slowly turning his head to the small robot. "Doesn't…. Adhara seem… strange to you? Like… weird in any way?"

Clank pondered about that topic himself. The hue of the writer's cyan eyes was indeed peculiar… including his personality. Yet that cuts back to the vision he had with the Zoni.

" _He knows all the answers…."_

Now…. What does that mean?

"Yes… I am aware of his anomalous persona," he responds, optics carefully analyzing Adhara. He waited for a few minutes as no knowledge of him appears on his CPU. "Hmm… I cannot retrieve any information about him."

Ratchet became discombobulated, whipping his head to him. "What?" he bursts out in flummox, relieved that the elder Lombax can't hear their conversation. "Wh-what do you mean? That _no one_ knows about him?"

Clank nods without hesitation, confounded as well. This doesn't make any sense. If Adhara was along with Kaden in the Great War, then… why haven't they heard tales about him? Why does nobody know about him?

Ratchet has been itching to know… dying to know more about him. Clearly, there isn't enough information. Will the soldier ever tell them? Will he ever tell him about his father if he's lucky? Oh, he sure hoped so.

Clank and him string along with Adhara, anticipating for shelter. They can listen to harsh, aggressive tumbling of the cave, the entire ground quaking tremendously. Then… there was a rumble…. followed by a small crack coming from above. Ratchet can view Clank convulsing in dread.

No wait…. That isn't a sign of the cavern breaking down. That's _thunder._ That explains Clank's visual communication. He recalled just like it was yesterday on Planet Oltanis, Gorda City. The immediate lightning bolt firing at Clank's metallic body. Of course. Clank is terrified of lightning.

Ratchet swipes him up in his arms, allowing him to rest on his chest as he holds him protectively, concern shining in his emerald eyes.

"Clank… it's okay," he assures softly, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it soothingly.

 _Boom!_

Another crash of thunder, causing Clank to retreat his face into his companion's chest, shaking fearfully.

"R-Ratchet…." He murmurs, gripping onto his torso as his voice is filled with fraught.

Ratchet hushes him gently, keeping him close. It was unmissable that at the corner of Adhara's irises, he is watching them. In a way, that clearly freaks him out. It didn't help that they were also being watched on by the Nebulions. Goosebumps pepper onto his skin, causing him to shudder.

His eyeballs exchange several different directions, and he clenches his jaw in fear. He wanted to make sure that they were none of those monsters lurking around.

" _They can sense fear…."_

The single quote echoes in his mind, stressing him out. There could be one coming in any minute. Mouth watering. Eyes flaring. Snarling with their long, slimey tongues, licking their dagger-shaped teeth.

 _Boom!_

Thunder rattle in his eardrums, and he snaps out of his trance at lastly. Clank is still in his arms, vibrating in fright. He strokes his back slowly, hugging him tight.

"It's okay pal, it's okay," he assures calmly. "I promise, I won't let anything hurt you… not even a lightning bolt."

Clank hears his words, stopping his shaking. Though his fear is still apparent, he is slowly calming down.

Fortunately, that was enough to keep them out of danger from the Nebulions. However, they aren't sure. As far as they are concerned, they might come any second.

Adhara spot how incontrovertible it is to see how scared they are. He wondered on what he can do to help them. Living in the planet years alone has shredded off his empathy… and his sanity. He questions himself even today if he's doing the right thing. The right thing about everything. If he's doing the right job. If he will ever save the universe from the Nebulions.

So many questions throw at him… about why the duo showed up on Nebula B24. He can obviously tell how…. But why did they show up? Was it out of curiosity? Was it because they were here to rescue him? No…. he didn't think so. Perhaps curiosity is the answer.

"Listen…." He declares in a consoling tone, approaching them slowly. "I know how it feels to be this mortified…."

Ratchet and Clank gaze at one another before peering over at him. Though Adhara's statement is raining Captain Obvious all over, they can understand why. After all, the author spent years of torture. Of terrible, horrible years of spending time with the Nebulions.

"Remember…. They can sense fear," Adhara announces in a wise, easy-going voice. "I know you're afraid, but… we have to remain calm. We can't let them sense us… take an easy."

"It's kind of hard to do that considering that they can lurk in every corner," Ratchet mutters jokingly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know… but you two can do this… I believe you can," Adhara responds with a nod.

Ratchet and Clank felt both encouraged and suspicious. They aren't sure what it is…. But there's something off about Adhara. Was his intentions really intentions? Was he really planning to take out an entire race… or maybe… he was using them? They can't be certain… after all, he knows about them.

They're curious… very curious. What they might concluded is that maybe… maybe Adhara is lonely and scared… just glad that he finally has company. Maybe they're afraid to help him take down the race… maybe that's why they suggested the Dimensionator before. There are endless possibilities.

"You two seem so close," Adhara complimented, inspecting them carefully. "As if you two are inseparable… that nothing can tear you apart."

Ratchet and Clank smile at each other, both remembering the very day they met on Planet Veldin. When Clank crashed and Ratchet found him.

"This little buddy changed my life for the better," Ratchet retorts cheerily. "If it wasn't for him…. Then I would be stuck on that planet and wouldn't have an awesome friend."

Clank giggles gleefully, optics gleaming in joy as he stared up at Ratchet. Now the thunder didn't seem as spooky than before.

"Without him…. I would not be here," he added. "He is my best friend."

Adhara smiles warmly at them, admiring the friendship that the duo has. He recalled back on Fastoon he had plenty of friends…. And he missed them all.

"Friends are a good thing to have…." He declares somberly, trudging on the rocky trail to shelter. "You wouldn't want to lose them…."

The mechanic and the once-senior caretaker focus on him, eyes fixing on him in concern. They felt so worried about him despite the uneasiness previously. They both approach him, wanting to know if he's alright.

"Are you okay?" Ratchet inquires sympathetically as Adhara feverishly treks across the cave, despondency in his voice.

Adhara exhales as calmly as he could, though he's being on edge. He didn't want his jitteriness to rub off on them.

"Just fine…" he answers gruffly, patches of dirt picking up where he rushes off. He lied. He has a bad feeling about this. A major bad feeling about this. As if something can come right I and obliterate them…. Maybe a Nebulion! _'Damn them all!'_ he thought furiously, cobalt eyes flaring. _'Damn this planet!'_

Ratchet decided to prod further even though that could not be a good idea. He didn't hesitate.

"No… I mean it. Are you okay?"

Adhara zips further, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Just fine!" he barks in return in an irritated manner.

Ratchet hurriedly follows him, perplexed as to why he's bolting. Why he's in such a hurry. He didn't have time to answer as Clank's lime optics went wide to the size of U.F.O's.

"R-Ratchet….."

 _With a gulp, he turns around and the creatures they feared the most…. Are right on their trail._

* * *

Good golly, this chapter took me a while to write over the week, but I'm so glad I finished and put it on here. Ratchet and Clank are starting to warm up to Adhara, even though before they felt uneasy and suspicious. Adhara is just a guy who wants to do the right thing, that's all he wants.

Anyway, the next chapter is going to be very intense… as you can see by the last moment in this chapter. Also, thanks for reading and thank you so, so much for the favs and follows guys! I really appreciate it!


	11. XI: RUN!

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter XI: RUN!**

* * *

With heavy hearts, the Lombaxes careen throughout the abandoned city and the cave, Clank protectively into Ratchet's arms. Clank fearfully watched as the Nebulions crawl on the ceiling, walls, and ground, all hungrily glancing at them, seeing them zip in blinding speeds. Instincts kicking in, he catapults a time bomb at the creatures. Their movement slowed down as the blue energy spreads around them. This didn't give him any relief, as the time bomb would flicker out in a matter of seconds.

"We have to hurry," he ordered in an anxious tone, clutching onto Ratchet's shoulder pads. "My time projectiles are not going to buy us some time."

"You heard him!" Ratchet boomed, thrusting heavily on his hoverboots, blue fire gushing out of them into flurries as he kept going. "Adhara, you have any idea to pass through this? Shelter? Obliterating the Nebulions? Anything?"

Adhara shakes his head immediately, looking back at the Nebulions, his gray eyes filled with horror. Every now and then, he would fire his laser gun, electrocuting some Nebulions here and there, but it wasn't enough. There's an entire pack after them.

"Kid, fighting this many might as well be a suicide mission," he responds, peering directly at Ratchet's wide, scared eyes. "You think two were bad? Try about twenty or more, and as you can tell, they want to eat us."

Ratchet scrunches his thick eyebrows; glancing back at him as he rushed, tail swinging back and forth.

"Whatever happened to _'remaining calm?"_

"Not now, Ratchet!" the writer bickered, agitation in his voice, striking high. "We'll discuss that later…. If we survive!"

Ratchet didn't argue… as he knew of the intense situation they are in. His grip on Clank tightened, not wanting a Nebulion to lay a single claw on him. He couldn't let that happen. If that nightmare he had came true… it would be… he couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

"How are you doing, buddy?" he questions to the robot in his arms, occasionally glaring at the Nebulions and following Adhara.

Clank attempted to comprehend how he felt, but all he can fear is being torn to shreds by the extraterrestrials in front of him. A time bomb is in his trembling hand, fear overwhelming him.

"Clank?" Ratchet asked, incredibly concerned.

Clank jerks his arm forward, a time bomb impacting the Nebulions, stalling them. He began to worry deeply for his companion… eyes locking onto the monsters. Images of a Nebulion tearing him apart flash into his mind, and the silence caused Ratchet's heartbeat to quicken.

"Clank, answer me!" Ratchet shouts, distress in his tone… along with a noticeable crack. "Clank! Are you okay?"

Clank only listened to the sounds of the hoverboots blasting, dread overtaking him.

"Ratchet…." He finally replies, optics shimmering in unease. "You will survive, right?"

Ratchet raises his brows in neurosis, perplexed.

"Clank… what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about _you!"_

Ratchet blinks in realization, blindly following Adhara to shelter as fast as he possibly can. The tone in Clank's voice… its no wonder. He fears for his life right now. That's why he asked him that question.

"Clank…. I…."

A startled gasp coming from him, never finishing what he was hoping to tell him. A claw grasps the torso of his armor, digging into his back. Tears stream from his eyes. He shrills in pain, blood oozing from his back. It all came so slow yet so very fast in Clank's perspective.

" **RATCHET!"** he screams in panic, desperately trying to pry the Nebulion's claw out of him, but it's too far deep.

Ratchet crashes to his knees, and Clank slams onto the dusty, purple ground. He zips back to him, but the Lombax holds his gloved-palm up, astonishing him.

"Clank… go…. I'll be fine," he wheezes out, tears soaking his face. "Go with Adhara…."

Clank couldn't believe what he was hearing. His worst fear is slowly starting to come true. He can't let that happen.

"No, I am not leaving you!" he yells, apprehensiveness and sorrow in his vocal cords. He launches yet another time bomb and grips onto the Nebulion's arm as he leaped on Ratchet's back, trying to get the claws out of his flesh.

"Clank! What are you doing?" Ratchet spat in phobia. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

That's what he feared most… he didn't care if he sacrificed himself in order to save Clank. He wanted him alive.

Flashbacks of Ratchet's death in the Great Clock occur in Clank's thoughts… if he had the ability to cry, he would. Yet, he had to be brave. He wouldn't let Ratchet get eaten. He couldn't bear it.

"I cannot lose you again…." He whispered softly, mainly to himself.

Ratchet perceived on what he said, but couldn't respond as the sound of a Nebulion shrieking in pain rattle his ears. The claw that impaled him is no longer there, surprising him. Clank is in shock too, spotting the hole in the alien's head.

The racket of hoverboots alerts them, both with relief and glee. More bullets target the Nebulions, shocking them and destroying them. A hand clutches onto Ratchet, carrying him in his arms, with Clank in Ratchet's hold.

 **"ADHARA!"** they both holler in a beatific tone.

Adhara chuckles, smiling widely at them.

"What? I wasn't going to leave you two behind," he responds, firing the Nebulions with his weapon. "No Lombax leaves a companion behind…."

"Lombaxes don't run," Ratchet weakly, responds, laughing lightheartedly.

Clank giggles jovially, comfortably in Ratchet's arms. Suddenly, he recalled something… something important.

"Ratchet…. The RYNO."

Ratchet nods and with a lift, he grabs out his RYNO, shooting rockets at the Nebulions, a wide grin crossing his face as he did so. Man, he loves this thing, but he loves it even more when he uses it on his enemies.

After his ammo ran out, Adhara lead them to safety. Or rather… as safely as he could. The Nebulions… the way they rush to them… eager to eat them for a delicious snack. His skin turn pale and he shuddered, engines burning as he kept pelting on his hoverboots.

Ratchet and Clank became empathetic for the older Lombax, but didn't say anything. They could ask questions later. Now is time to escape.

The Nebulions screech, causing the cave to shake some more, uneasing the three.

"Oh no…." Adhara breathes frightfully, petrified with the worst to come. He know this would be his demise, he can see it happening. Like a flash coming right before his eyes.

"Clank, time bomb!" Ratchet ordered raspily, cringing in undergoing soreness.

Adhara recalled back to when he fought the Nebulions. To when he first encounter them. The bellow ringing in his ears. His heart pounding rapidly, having a panic attack. The claws digging into him like daggers. His eyes bulged. He couldn't take it.

Before they can even apprehend it, the twosome was dropped to the soil, gawking at the author in front of them, who is marching towards the Nebulions.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Ratchet exclaims in both flabbergast, alarm, and indignation. "A-Are you crazy!?" He knew the man was willing to sacrifice his life, but he couldn't bear to see this happen to the poor guy.

"Mr. Adhara…. You will be killed," Clank added worriedly, prepared to throw another bomb, aiming it at the creatures.

"Don't," Adhara declares sharply, his gun at the ready. He is mortified, but valiant. He didn't care what happens to him, what matters to him now is saving them. Is killing the Nebulions. "I'll take care of them."

Ratchet can sense tears rushing down his furry face once again, breathing heavily. Images of Alister's forfeit flashes in his verdant eyes. He couldn't let another Lombax die. He won't allow it.

Clank grasps his tightening on his explosive, trembling from both fright and raw emotions. Another hand of his is holding Ratchet's hand, hoping to comfort him for when it comes. Though the forgo might be heartbreaking, he's proud of Adhara.

What they both expected to be the downfall of the scribbler…. Wasn't what they saw at all? Adhara had his gun full, sending volts of electricity on the Nebulions, listening to their screams and the sickening sounds of bones breaking and skulls splitting. Some of the beasts fall in a limp, arms and legs twisting like a pretzel. Others have huge holes in their heads, their heads cracked heavily.

Once all Nebulions are murdered, the Lombax laughed. Laughed in satisfaction…. In sweet victory. He cackles, and according to Ratchet and Clank, is both disturbing yet relieving. The traumatic event still lingers in their minds, but at least they all survived.

"C'mon…. let's get you patched up," Adhara spoke softly, picking up the two in his arms and scuttling away.

 _And Ratchet and Clank didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore._

* * *

This is perhaps my darkest and most violent chapter yet…. My gosh. Yet, I'm prideful of it. Anyway, winter break is finally here and that means I have more time to work on this fic, horray! Like always, I hope that this chapter is enjoyable to you readers out there, and chapter 12 will be coming soon enough! Thanks for reading!


	12. XII: A Slow Recovery

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter XII: A Slow Recovery**

* * *

Hours have passed since the gargantuan Nebulion attack, and within that, Ratchet, Clank, and Adhara haven't spoken. Each of them is ribboned with thoughts. Thoughts of rather…. The incident earlier.

Ratchet is bleeding profusely from his wound, his eyes clamped shut to reduce the pain. Of course, that didn't go so swimmingly. Reality hit him like a sack of bricks…. That he could have died. That he could have been in the jaws of a Nebulion… but clearly he isn't.

Eyeing curiously throughout Almandine City, he found the metropolitan townsburg to be rather… sad. Before the Nebulions, this place would have been engulfed with civilization, and now…. It's nothing more but an abandoned, desolated area.

The crimson skyscrapers stand tall and firm… intimidating. They cast a shadow down upon them, causing the town to be even more eerie. Crumbled pieces of paper are littered over the demolished cobblestone streets. They could have sworn they saw a torn piece of paper marked with red ink and having two words, "HELP ME!"

"This used to be the sanctuary of this planet's race," Adhara explains, marching over to a rock and sitting on it, getting out his Nanotech. "They would come here to play… to have fun. Little children would play tag with one another. It all changed when the Nebulions attack."

Ratchet grabs a hold of the Nanotech, healing his wound immediately. The previous attack surely gave him a shock and he wouldn't be surprised if that happen to Clank too.

"Do you remember how the race was actually like?" he wondered, irises shifting to Adhara.

Adhara exhales sympathetically. He can feel his eyeballs water at the very memory of the race. "The race… they were innocent people. Poor…. Innocent people. Th-they didn't see it coming. All of them were wiped out… men, women, families, children…. Every single one of them… e-except me."

Ratchet and Clank felt sorry for him. To witness every single individual die… eaten, killed, and maybe even worse. Having to be the only survivor. Neither of them could imagine what it could have been like. In fact, they wouldn't want to vision it at all. It's no wonder why Adhara is so traumatized.

"Mr. Adhara…." Clank murmurs encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have tried your best." He believed that the author really did. If the man is that motivated to create a Nebulion genocide… to protect the innocent… then he really did try his best. The only thing is to not give up.

Ratchet can sense his friend's assurance… deciding to continue the encouragement. "Adhara… that may have happened…. But that won't stop you from stopping them. Throughout these _'years of torture,'_ you kept going. You set up the clues for us, believing that we would arrive here. You have faith…. Keep on trying."

He had been in that route once. He once had doubts…. Insecurities…. Fears… but his friends step up for him. They believe that he could do anything. There will always be doubts…. But encouragement can cause others to improve. To keep moving forward.

Adhara absorbs their words…. Taking it in strongly. He has tried his best, hasn't he? Even when he's in his lowest point, he didn't quit. When the duo was about to be slaughtered by the Nebulions, he didn't freeze up in fear. He rescued them.

"You're right…. I didn't stop. Even when I was traumatized… I didn't stop…. Just like you two did."

The twosome was glad that Adhara has his confidence back. The one thing they're wondering is…. Will he get over his fear… and will they too?

"Mr. Adhara…." Clank spoke, his mind clicking to a question that hasn't been answered yet. "I…. Saw a Nebulion in a test tube labeled 'Specimen' in the fortress. Why was it there?"

Adhara exhales softly, eyes focusing on him.

"In order to defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy. The experiments on it were simply a way to know just how…. Powerful they are. If I can find their weaknesses, I might be able to get this genocide started."

Ratchet and Clank both nod in response. They had both thought that planning annihilation against the Nebulions may be impossible, but if they can figure out their weakspots… there might be a chance to defeat them.

"Just one thing…" Ratchet murmurs, scratching one of his ears, curiosity dawning on his voice. "Is there an Alpha within the Nebulions?"

"An _Alpha?"_ Adhara cocks his head to the side.

"The dominant leader," Clank explains firmly. "The Nethers had Mr. Eye as their leader. Do the Nebulions have a leader?"

Adhara isn't so sure. He had fought the Nebulions for years…. And yet he can't figure out who the Alpha is.

"I don't know," he responds uneasily. "I fought them for so long, but… I'm not sure who their leader is…."

Ratchet sighs, clasping his hands together anxiously. "Well… that's just great," he said nervously, grinning in nerves. "Now…. How are we going to know who the leader is?"

Adhara shrugs, irises darting left and right to the cave walls. They all can perceive heavy, hitched breathing, snarling menacingly. "We can't stay in one area for too long… the Nebulions have increased in numbers and they know where we are… all thanks to _your_ fear."

Ratchet pulls out of his arms, standing up with an annoyed expression, hands on his hips.

"You do realize our fear can't be stopped, right?" he inquires, crossing his arms. "You're the most scared out of all of us."

Adhara dismisses with a wave of his hand, chuckling as if it were a misunderstanding. "Most scared? Wha… what are you talking about?" he asks in between panicky laughs.

Ratchet and Clank exchange highly troubled glances, both are puzzled.

"Adhara…." Ratchet began, viridescent eyes glistening in regard. "We… saw you. You were… scared stiff as those Nebulions came after us." He wasn't so certain what was going on with the elder Lombax at this point. Was he… hiding something?

Clank nods in agreement. "You are traumatized by what the Nebulions have done… remember?" he questions in commiseration. He can tell that Adhara is afraid, but…. Why won't Adhara admit that?

Adhara has an edgy grin, sweating tensely. He laughs again, worrying the two even more. "Oh… no…. I'm not afraid… that must be a misunderstanding." _'Why won't they just believe me?'_ he thought in a jumpy way. _'I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Let's just start the genocide!'_

Ratchet groans in exasperation, facepalming himself. "Adhara… stop lying," he spat in irritation, speaking as if he's talking to a child. "We know you're afraid…. Y'know… it's okay to be frightened. We all are."

"Mr. Adhara…" Clank claims calmly, walking beside him. "Ratchet and I have been scared during this whole journey; however, that did not stop us from going. We helped each other… and in turn, we became stronger than ever."

Adhara takes in their words… moved by them… just like before. He smiles warmly at them.

"You know… you two are full of wisdom. I'm proud of you both for making it this far, but…. You know this is only the beginning."

The breathing eerily get louder, and the trio tried not to be terrified…. But who can blame them for being so fearful?

"It's going to be okay," Adhara assures. "We're going to be just fine. Don't let them freak you out."

Ratchet turns to each side of the cave, making sure that they aren't being followed. "They almost killed us in that fortress when you had that Nebulion in a test tube…. They had brought the whole thing down."

Adhara figured as much. The fortress he constructed was designed to keep Nebulions out… but it was clearly not strong enough. He didn't have all the time in the world to build it.

"Well…. It was all crawling down eventually," he remarked somberly. "They were coming towards me the minute I began building. Unfortunately, the sanctuary wasn't enough."

Ratchet sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well… like we said before… you tried your best."

"Yes…. I have," Adhara responds, stroking his chin in thought. "…. Yet, I have found this."

He holds out his hand, which reveals the repairs perfectly for Aphelion. At lastly, they can repair her. "These can help fix your ship."

Ratchet and Clank eyeball the repairs in both awe and glee. They can escape the planet…. Finally, but… what about Adhara?

"What about you?" Ratchet asks, both worried about his fate.

Adhara exhales, gazing at them. The very thoughts that ran through his mind…. Of what he can do. He isn't going to stand here any longer. He knows he couldn't.

"I got my ship repaired," he answered, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm coming with you two. We have about an entire universe to save."

Ratchet and Clank both tense up after listening to that. An entire universe to save. Thoughts of their friends comes to mind… of what could happen. Of what could happen to Talwyn and Qwark… or even friends they met from the past.

They have to save them… no matter what. Even if it kills them, they have to save them.

"You're right…. We do have an entire universe to save," Ratchet responds in determination. "But genocide isn't what a hero would do."

Adhara exhales, gazing at the two with shimmering and confused eyes. "You saw what they did, they...! They killed the entire race!"

"Yes, they did," Clank mutters, gazing at him. "...However, it wasn't what we would do. Building the Dimensionator has to be the more accurate way."

Adhara folds his arms, thinking strongly on the subject.

After repairing Aphelion, Ratchet, Clank, and Adhara leap into their ships, having their own objectives in hand. The duo just hope that Adhara won't get things out of hand.

 _Nethertheless, they're in for a war._

* * *

Once they are plunged into the war, the Nebulions aren't going to hold back. Well, this chapter certainly was a doozy for me to write, because I've been thinking of what to do after such an intense chapter. Yes, I decided to let them leave the planet to save other galaxies… because the Nebulions are all over. In the next chapter, you'll see how much damage the Nebulions have done. Until next time, and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading!


	13. XIII: Warzone

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

Author's Note: Longest chapter ever…. Prepare yourselves.

* * *

 **Chapter XIII: Warzone**

* * *

Screams fill the azure sky, as skyscrapers collapse and crumble to the ground. Taxis are floating around aimlessly in the air, frantic passengers hoping to escape the madness. Shrieking menacingly, Nebulions came in every corner, mouths watering as they wait to devour their victims.

Meridian City was once again invaded. First, it was the Cragmites, then the Nethers, and now…. These monsters. The Polaris Defense Force is frightfully attempting to keep every citizen safe, but unfortunately there have been some casualties. Too many deaths to count. It was an utter massacre.

Talwyn Apogee skedaddles her way across the blood-splattered streets, blaster clutched tightly in her hand. Sapphire irises lock onto the monsters that invaded the capital, doing at any cost to stop them. She fires her weapon, lasers zapping the aliens, and she cringes at their screech of pain and anger.

Sweat collected at her brow, racing down on each sides of her face, agitated. She had to do anything she can do to save this city. As captain of the Polaris Defense Force, she'll do anything to save them.

With a rapid, beating heart, the Markazian zaps each of the creatures that came lunging at her. One swipes its claw at her, trying to slice her. With a jump, she flips backwards, dodging the move and kicking it in the jaw, sending it backwards.

Her eyes grew to the size of moons as a claw grasp her jetpack, sharp fingernails creasing into the metal. She elbows one in the chest, sweeping it off of its feet with a roundhouse kick. She sincerely hopes that Ratchet and Clank would return to aid her in need. She needs them now more than ever. She's all alone. Striving for her life, but she's not going down without a fight.

Warm liquid rushes down her back, sending chills down her spine. It was no doubt that it's _her_ blood, as her back is aching. Nanotech. She needs Nanotech. Luckily she found a box of it, demolishing it and allowing it to heal her wound instantly.

She has been dueling for hours, without any rest and little to no recovery. Her bones are tired and she's suffering, but she won't quit. She's been exhausted, taking heavy breaths. She collapses on her knees, gasping for air from exhaustion and fear.

A hand reaches for her, and she flinches, scrambling back and aiming her pistol.

"Tal, it's me!" a familiar voice shouts nervously, alerting her. Reality hits her like a truck. Relief oozes from her, and even glee.

"Ratchet! Clank!" She wraps her arms around the duo tightly, tears on the brim of her baby blue eyes. "I… I thought I'd never seen you guys again!"

Ratchet grins, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing awkwardly.

"Well, you know us, we are quite hard to get rid of."

Talwyn nods in response, worriedly observing the city in ruins.

"So… what's your plan this time?" she asks, checking to make sure they aren't being watched.

"We are constructing another Dimensionator," Clank replies determinedly. "It is positive to bring all of the Nebulions back to their own dimension."

Talwyn became uncertain. "Are you sure this will work? I mean… sure it worked on the Nethers and Cragmites but-"

Ratchet grasps her hands, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Don't sweat it, Tal. This will be all over soon."

Talwyn delivers a wide smile, and with that, she's motivated.

Suddenly, the noise of slaughter caught her attention, causing her blood to turn cold. Each of them turns to view Adhara mercilessly murdering the Nebulions. It astonishes Talwyn, aggravates Ratchet, and dumbfounded Clank.

"Who's…. who's that?" Talwyn inquires in wonder; stupefied that another Lombax is in town.

"That's Adhara who's obsessed with the Nebulions," Ratchet annoyingly responds with a roll of his eyes. "We all agreed that we aren't going to start a genocide of them."

Talwyn knew exactly why. Ratchet didn't want to do the same exact thing Tachyon did: To exterminate a whole race. She had no idea why the Lombax is so eager to, but she knows the duo wouldn't do any of that.

She places a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around… even if he is insane. I'll work on the Dimensionator, you keep these uglies at bay."

"On it!" Ratchet spoke; activating the new Robo-Wings he had created. "Ready, pal?"

"Ready as I will ever be," Clank notifies with a smile and a nod.

The mechanic leaps in the air, soaring throughout the atmosphere. Heartbreaking, horror-filled squeals rattle his ears, both of townspeople and Nebulions. They went faster and faster, zipping throughout the skies. The sight was… horrifying.

Buildings are now debris, splattering all across the streets. Deceased bodies are stack in piles; some have been in the jaws of the Nebulions. The GrummelNet HQ has been torn in two, and remains of the air tunnels came crashing down from the sky, along with flying cars.

"Ratchet, watch out!" Clank hollers as he spot a piece of the air tunnel coming down on them, along with hovering vehicles.

Startled, Ratchet twirls to the left, biting his lip anxiously. He skims to the right, hopefully avoiding some of the things from above. Glass clashes onto the ground, and the vehicles. It was a relief that those citizens inside are okay from a harsh landing.

He lands down near by the Intergalactic Museum of History, where most Nebulions have been attacking tourists. He fires his Warmonger on them, the rockets exploding on impact. The tourists all rush inside for shelter and safety.

"Anytime now, Tal!" he calls out in nerves, as some of the creatures is starting to gain up on them, all with their eyes glowing cruelly.

Talwyn is inside, working on the Dimensionator as quickly as she can. She's been sweating nervously, hoping to get this over with. Adhara is beside her, greedily finishing off the Nebulions.

"We're trying to send them back to where they came from, you know," she reminds him, tightening a bolt on the machine.

Adhara kept blasting, much to her annoyance and irritation. He was just having too much fun.

"I met your father," he spoke softly, firing electricity in the holes of the heads of the creatures. "He was a famous-"

" **IS** a famous," Talwyn corrected angrily, gritting her teeth. "I assume that you have a thing for killing, do you?"

Adhara exhales, as it is music to his ears to hear the Nebulions scream in terror.

"I have the upper hand this time… I've been fighting them for years. I'll be a hero once I finish them off."

"But is it a hero to slay an entire race?" Talwyn interjected, ignoring his pleasures.

Adhara mulled the topic over for a bit, thinking about it. Is it really the right thing to do? He thought so, he really does. Yet the explorer's daughter thought otherwise. So did Ratchet and Clank. They figure genocide wasn't necessary, that it shouldn't be put to use. He couldn't believe it. He was committing the same thing Percival Tachyon did.

This wasn't the right thing to do, not at all. He has to make this right. To redeem himself.

"Are you done staring into space? We got work to… do?" Talwyn trails off, noticing how pale the elder Lombax has become. Her heart begins beating rapidly with anxiety.

Adhara becomes horrorstruck at the sight in front of him, and his blood ran cold.

"So…. that's what an Alpha is…"

* * *

"Ratchet! Clank! Get out of there!" came Talwyn's distress call, alerting the duo immediately.

Ratchet became confuzzled, emerald eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Tal… what are you even talking about?"

Clank's optics widen, trembling. He had thought the Nebulions were as bad as they are, but… this was beyond estimation.

"Uhh…. Ratchet…."

Ratchet spun his head around, and wished he hadn't. He stumbled backwards, collapsing on his bottom. Malicious, golden eyes are eyeballing them, mercilessness. A snarl that made Ratchet loses all the color on his fur. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

The size of the Nebulion is humongous, about three times the size of a regular one. The rotten yellow teeth are larger and sharper, and its tail is thicker, completely covered in spikes.

The ginormous creature hollers at them, zipping at them with immense speed.

Panicked, Ratchet pulls out the RYNO to stall the creature, as he isn't sure how strong this one really is. He unleashes missiles as he fired, expecting a hit.

A cloud of smoke came from the explosions, expecting a shriek of pain or a critical hit. The mechanic takes heavy, agitated breaths, surveying his surroundings. It started to remind him of the Nebulion attack when they first landed on Nebula B24.

"Clank… do you sense it anywhere? Use your scanners," he meeks out in a frightful whisper. The size of this thing… he just couldn't believe it. He had seen Mr. Eye, but this Nebulion has no shred of mercy. It can tear him apart if it likes to.

Clank observed the thick fog surrounding them, lime optics in anxiety. He had hoped that his heat scanner was working, but not a trace of the monster is on there.

"Unfortunately, I cannot…" he responds in phobia.

"Oh… that's… fantastic…" Ratchet breathlessly replies.

A claw stops in front of them, its fingernails close to capturing them. It scrapes across the street, causing dents in it. It crawls closer to them by each centimeter, making a screeching sound.

"Clank, your time bombs!" Ratchet shouts frantically, sweating buckets.

Clank immediately does so, ceasing the claw from reaching closer. Although… that wouldn't stop the Alpha from doing so much more damage. Through the fog, he can spot those harsh yellow eyes glancing at him with an inhumane shriek.

Ratchet can tell he's shaking in fear…. Something's gone wrong.

"Clank?"

He didn't get a response, as the only thing coming for him is a swing of a large, spikey tail. With its large, horrifying shriek of the Nebulion, the two heroes are being flung throughout the air, hurtling at dramatic speeds. However, the tail curls around Ratchet's body, bringing it closer to the Alpha Nebulion.

The twosome is engulfed in fear as they are being dragged towards the alien's mouth…. Planning to be devoured. The spikes are giving them pain, as if there were thousands of needles impaling them. Staggered breathing came from Ratchet, worrying Clank to no end. Both are struck with horror.

Closer and closer. Clank attempted to get a time bomb, but he couldn't as the tail squeezes them. Ratchet wants to get out any weapon out of his arsenal. The RYNO. The Warmonger. Anything.

Talwyn couldn't bear to see this happening. She couldn't watch Ratchet, her boyfriend, and Clank gets eaten. They are all she has left. If they are gone, she isn't sure what she would do with herself.

She holds her gun, firing all she can at the Alpha, but the large creature is unharmed. Its body turns around, eyes locking onto her. She flinches, having several chills down her spine.

"Tal!" Ratchet screams in terror.

"Ms. Apogee, run!" Clank urgently spats.

Talwyn backs away into the museum, her teeth chattering in fright.

"Adhara…. Do you got the Dimensionator working?"

Adhara has had enough of the Alpha Nebulion's commitment. He has had enough of this torture. He wants this all to be over. He places the machine on his head, blasting the Nebulion with his weapon, catching it with its attention.

"Hey…. It's me you want, right?"

Talwyn moves out of the way as the Nebulion came crashing inside of the museum, flabbergasted.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

Adhara has tears in his eyes, sighing mournfully.

"Take care of Ratchet for me, okay?"

Talwyn gawks, knowing exactly what it meant. He's sacrificing himself.

Ratchet and Clank watch from afar in awe.

"Adhara, what are you doing!?" Ratchet wonders in shock. Not again. He can't lose another one of his race. He just can't.

"Dimensionator: Find the Nebulions!" Adhara commands, activating the machine.

Air gusts all around them as portals began opening up around the city. The museum around them is crumbling, beginning to collapse. The Nebulion's tail has Adhara in its grasp, squeezing the life out of him.

"Adhara!" Ratchet exclaims, tears gushing on his furry face as he rushes to him, but Talwyn yanks him back.

"The building's collapsing!" Talwyn shouts, her heart racing.

"Ratchet, we need to leave!" Clank screams in Talwyn and him try yanking him out.

Ratchet can spot the Nebulion tossing Adhara in its jaws, hearing the crunching of bones. As he was grabbed out, the entire building collapses, becoming nothing but debris.

It all came so fast. The shriek of the alien echoes throughout the city, and the portals closed. Silence is haunting the demolished city.

Talwyn holds the duo in her arms, refusing to let go as tears flow down on her face. She's so glad and so relieved to be holding them in her arms…. Alive.

Clank is on her lap, having his arms around both of them, burying his face in her right side. He is in solace, but when he saw Ratchet… he felt consternation.

Ratchet is in relief, but also in grief. He is sobbing silently in Talwyn's hold, clearly crying over Adhara's death. It's understandable why. Adhara's a Lombax. It's no wonder why he's so heartbroken.

"It's okay Ratchet, I'm here," Talwyn mutters softly, rubbing his back and keeping him close. "Everything is okay now."

Clank hugs him tightly. "Everything will be alright, Ratchet," he assures.

Everything will be okay.

 _Ratchet just hopes he would believe in that._

* * *

I am so proud of this chapter… my gosh this was a heck of a chapter to write. However, it's not over yet. There is one last chapter to go… the conclusion. Thank you all for your support for making this fic come alive, I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


	14. XIV: Equanimity

**ALIEN**

By SpaceWonder368

* * *

 **Chapter XIV: Equanimity**

* * *

After the tragedy at Meridian City, and the rest of the galaxy, every citizen went ahead and team up to repair the damages. The threat of the Nebulions is over, is over for good. The townspeople, as well as the rest of the galaxy, have wondered who was the mysterious Lombax that saved them all. They have seen only Ratchet, but not the other one. Whoever the elder Lombax was…. They surely will remember him for his brave act.

Other than that, Ratchet has felt immense grief over Adhara's death. It was a repition of Alister Azimuth. He was once again the only Lombax. There was Angela Cross, but…. She's missing. He never got the answers he wanted from him. He never gets to truly know about him.

He sat outside of his lovely home on Veldin, stargazing. Gusts of chilly air blasts at him, giving him chills, but he didn't care. He is clearly upset at the author's fatality. Memories of all the events bounce around in his mind. He couldn't sleep at night.

Images of the Nebulions reaching out at him, tearing him apart. Their golden irises. Their blood-tainted jawlines. Their inhumane roar that can shatter his eardrums. He flinches, attempting to ignore the horror that proceeded to play in his head.

He had nightmares, and wouldn't tell Clank or Talwyn. He wouldn't want them to worry, but he knew this would only worry them more. He wouldn't talk about Adhara. He refused to. He wouldn't want to be reminded of the death.

His ears pick up to the noise of metallic footsteps coming to him. It's been pretty obvious as who that is. Clank came to check on him. He did this last time about comforting him after Alister's death.

Concern glistening in his neon green optics, he sits next to the Fastoon warrior, observing him. According to the dark rings under his friend's eyes, he concluded that Ratchet hasn't gotten any sleep. His caring increased and thickened.

"Ratchet…." He spoke in despondency, placing a hand on Ratchet's hand, wrapping his fingers around it. "Are you alright?" He could tell what the answer is going to be, but he wanted to make sure.

Ratchet shakes his head, exhaling heavily. He folds his arms, resting them on his knees as he stares out into space.

"We shouldn't have left him to the Dimensionator by himself," he declares guiltily. "We shouldn't have let the Alpha Nebulion ate him."

Self blame. Clank can detect that Ratchet believed that this was his entire fault. That's not true. He knows it's not.

"There was nothing we could do, Ratchet," he responds, scooting closer to him. "The Alpha Nebulion devoured him before we could save him. The museum was going to collapse. If you were to jump in there…. You would have…" He trails off, deciding not to jump to conclusions.

Ratchet's fern green eyeballs widen at the thought. _'He's right. If I would have done that, I would've…. Died.'_ He sighs, nodding in agreement.

"You're right…. But let's not think about that, pal."

Clank nods back to him, optics glued to the sight of the stars, twinkling in brilliance. His lingering fears began to stream away, distracting himself with the beauty of nightfall.

"It is magnificent out here," he said suddenly, admiring the quiet yet peaceful scenery.

Ratchet has his arms behind his head, leaning back as he watches it with him. He will admit it…. It truly is stunning out there.

"It's beautiful," he addresses with a small smile, relaxing himself. "Y'know…. When I was a kid, this is what I do when I'm upset or in need of sleep."

Clank turns to him, curious. "Really?"

Ratchet grins. "Yeah. I always wondered what it would have been like to get off of Veldin and see space. Then I met you, and everything changed for the better."

Clank smiles widely, flattered. "Ratchet…. I would have been dead if it was not for you. I am very thankful."

Ratchet chuckles, picking him up and setting him on his lap, both stargazing together.

"Me too, buddy. Me too."

They watch the stars as long as they needed to, adoring the show of the night sky.

"Clank…" Ratchet suddenly began, his brain hatching an idea.

"Yes, Ratchet?" Clank wondered.

"Wanna test out more of your new Robo-Wings?" Ratchet questioned, grinning widely.

Clank knew that grin. All too well. "As long as we do not crash this time."

Ratchet laughs, grinning even wider at his best friend.

" _Aw c'mon…. what's the worst that can happen?"_

* * *

Oh my Orvus…. I have finally finished this fanfiction. I am both so happy and so relieved I have done this before finals. This fanfiction…. I have put loads of effort into it and I love every moment I write and type it. I'm glad I written a full-fledged fanfic for the fandom.

Thank you for everyone who has been supportive of this story, have been following it, faving it, and even reviewing it. You guys are amazing and I am very, very thankful for all of this. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
